50 Shades of Stexpert
by Claire Panda
Summary: Diese Fanfiktion habe ich bereits auf hochgeladen. Dort musste ich sie extrem zensieren. Vielleicht habe ich hier mehr Glück. 50 Shades of Stexpert ist eine Oneshot Sammlung über Stexpert. Stegi x McExpertDe
1. Wer bringt den Müll raus?

"Würdest du mir bitte mal zuhören?". Stegi stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. "Du bist total egoistisch!". "Ich hör dir doch zu", sagte Tim scheinheilig mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. '"Ja, aber es geht zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus. Nochmal, ich hasse es, dass du dich nicht am Haushalt beteiligst. Wir leben schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen und immer noch bleibt alles an mir hängen. Du könntest wenigstens den Müll raus bringen!" "Du machst das auch super, mein Kleiner", lachte Tim und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu.

Stegi war kurz vor der Explosion. "Kannst du mal bitte etwas ernster sein?" "Tut mir leid, mein Schatz, aber weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist, wenn du dich aufregst?". Stegi schnaubte. Tim ging noch einen Schritt auf Stegi zu, dieser torkelte unbeholfen zurück und stieß gegen die Wand. Der Braunhaarige stand nun grade mal zwei Hand breit entfernt vor ihm und legte die Hand an seine Wange. "Nein, nein! Lass das, ich weiß, was du vor hast, das wird nicht funktionieren."

Stegi schüttelte den Kopf, wie ein Hund, der das Wasser aus dem Fell bekommen wollte. Tim grinste. Und wie das funktionieren würde. "Ich meine das verdammt nochmal ernst. Ich hab auch noch anderes als den Haushalt zu tun und sollst dich verdammt nochmal beteiligen. Ich -". Er brach ab. Tims Lippen waren nur noch Millimeter von seinen entfernt. Dieser Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig. "Pssst", flüsterte Tim. "Komm runter, okay?" Stegi starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Tim sah, wie er sich zurückhalten musste, um ihm nicht um den Hals zu fallen. Stegi wollte sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen lassen. "Hör auf", flüsterte er schwach. Tims Augen taxierten ihn. "Nein", flüsterte er und küsste Stegi kurz. Er zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück ehe Stegi den Kuss erwidern konnte. Der Braunhaarige sah Enttäuschung in Stegis Augen aufblitzen. "Aha", grinste er zu Frieden. Stegi, der nun wieder relativ klar denken konnte, nahm den Faden wieder auf. "Wieso machst du das immer? Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht wiederstehen kann. Wir können nicht alle Konflikte auf diese Weise lösen."

Tim sagte nichts. Er röntgte Stegi nur weiter mit seinen tiefbraunen Augen. Stegi schaute weg. "Ich hasse dich", presste er hervor. Tim lachte leise."Nein, das tust du nicht." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Hand langsam von Stegis Hals über dessen Brust zu seinem Gürtel gleiten. Der Blonde kniff die Augen zu. Es war so niedlich wie sehr er sich zurückhalten musste. Tim ließ die Gürtelschnalle auf klicken. Plötzlich schien das Leben wieder in Stegi zurückzukehren und er drückte Tims Hand weg. "Schluss jetzt!", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Der Braunhaarige sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann grinste er wieder. "Nein", flüsterte er und griff nach Stegis Hand, die den Gürtel wieder schließen wollte und drückte sie neben seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Lass das, bitte." Seine Stimme war nun brüchig. "Und wieso soll ich das lassen?". "Ich will jetzt keinen Sex mit dir haben, ich will das jetzt klären." Tim seufzte gespielt und ließ seine Hand in Stegis Hose verschwinden.

Der Blonde stöhnte auf. Zärtlich massierte Tim durch die Boxershorts den Penis des Kleineren. Er merkte, wie sich eine Beule bildete. "Aha? Du hast also keine Lust auf Sex? Dein Kleiner hier ist aber anderer Meinung." "Das ist unfair", presste Stegi hervor. "Nein, ist es nicht", lachte Tim. "Du hättest mich jeder Zeit wegstoßen können, hast du aber nicht." "Du bist aber stärker als ich", stöhnte Stegi. Tims Hand war nun auch in seiner Boxershorts und seine Finger strichen sanft den Schaft auf und ab. "Und du bist.. oh Gott."

Der Kleinere krallte seine Finger in seine Haare. "Oho, du darfst mich auch gerne Tim nennen, mein Schatz." Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Hand wieder aus der Hose seines Freundes heraus. Stegi sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Flehen an. "Aha, wie war das nochmal mit du willst keinen Sex?". Er zog Stegi, bevor dieser antworten konnte, zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zögerlich stieg der Kleinere mit ein und vergrub beide Hände in Tims Haaren. Er spürte nun auch, dass sich in Tims Hose eine Beule gebildet hatte und drückte sich gegen ihn. Tim stöhnte in den Kuss und drückte Stegi sofort weg. Er sah Stegi schwer atmend und wissend an. "Ich bin immer noch sauer", sagte Stegi schnell. "Und diese Diskussion wird weitergeführt werden, egal wie." "Oh, ich weiß wie", meinte Tim.

"Du kannst mir ja die Sache nochmal erklären, während du gefesselt und stöhnend unter mir liegst, was sagst du dazu?". Bevor Stegi etwas sagen konnte, griff Tim in seine Hosentasche und hielt seinem Freund Handschellen unter die Nase. Stegi starrte ihn an. "Es ist unmöglich, wie du in jeder Lebenslage Handschellen dabei haben kannst." "Es muss doch immer eine Möglichkeit geben dich abführen zu können", sagte Tim leise mit dieser tiefen Stimme, die Stegi immer den Rest gab. "Und du warst sehr unartig."

Sofort verschloss er dem Blonden den Mund während er ihm blind hinter dem Rücken die Hände zusammen kettete. Er spürte Stegis Herz schnell in seiner Brust schlagen und fühlte das Verlangen in dem Kuss. Es war ihm schon immer geglückt Stegi fügig zu machen, jedenfalls, wenn es um Sex ging. "Du weißt selber, wo das Schlafzimmer ist, mein Kleiner." Stegi sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Verlangen und Unsicherheit an. "Na dann muss ich wohl nachhelfen", lachte Tim, zog ihn vor der Wand weg, an der er immer noch Stand, küsste ihn noch einmal und schob ihn vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, schloss er die Tür ab und wandte sich dann seinem Freund zu. Er schubste den immer noch gefesselten Stegi aufs Bett und kniete sich dann über ihn. "Heb mal deine Hände über deinen Kopf." Stegi tat wie geheißen. Schnell öffnete Tim die Fesseln, zog in Stegi in rasender Geschwindigkeit sein T-Shirt aus und schloss die Handschellen wieder, diesmal legte er sie noch um die eine Stange des Bettgestells, wodurch der Kleinere nun ans Bett gefesselt war. "Ich hasse dich", murmelte Stegi. Tim verdrehte die Augen.

"Du hast mich, weil ich dich liebe, mein Schatz? Naja und außerdem tust du das nicht." Tim betrachtete Stegis Körper nun mit unverhohlener Gier. Sein Körper war so schön. "Ich liebe dich", knurrte er und senkte seinen Kopf, um Stegis Hals zu küssen. Er saugte lange einer gewissen Stelle, was in ein paar Stunden ein Knutschfleck werden würde. Nun küsste er eine heiße Spur über Stegis durchtrainierte Brust bis zu dem offenen Gürtel. Stegi atmete schnell.

Tim hielt inne und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Brustwarzen des Kleineren, die schon längst steif waren. "Auch, wenn ich dich dafür hasse", keuchte Stegi. "Ich liebe dich auch." Tim lächelte nun verschmitzt. Er würde seinen Stegi keinem anderen überlassen und beugte sich erneut vor, um ihn zu küssen. Die Lippen seines Freundes waren so weich und so sanft, er würde sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag küssen.

Nun riss Tim sich sein T-Shirt vom Leib und widmete sich Stegis Hose. Langsam zog er ihm die Jeans aus. Nun konnte man die große Beule durch die Boxershorts gut erkennen. "Da freut sich einer mich zu sehen", grinste Tim. Da er selbst auch schon einem großen Druck ausgesetzt war, zog er sich sowohl Jeans und auch Boxershorts aus. Er sah wie Stegi verlangend seinen steifen Penis anstarrte. "Nicht nur du, mein Kleiner, nicht nur du", murmelte er. Kurz strich er noch einmal über die Boxershorts, was ein leises Stöhnen hören ließ. "Jetzt mach schon, Tim."

Ja, er würde schon machen. Der Braunhaarige zog Stegi nun noch das letzte Stück Stoff aus, das sie beide noch trennte und begann sofort den Penis des Blonden mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er verweilte etwas länger an der Spitze, über die er noch leckte. Dies wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen Stegis goutiert. Tim genoss dieses Geräusch und hörte es erneut, als er den Schaft ergriff und seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte. Stegi streckte ihm nun sein Becken entgegen, um jede Bewegung voll auszukosten.

Doch Tim hörte auf. "Was soll das?", fragte Stegi schwer atmend. Tim antwortete nicht, er wollte auch endlich zum Zug kommen. Er streckte sich, um die Nachtischschublade zu erreichen, kruschtelte kurz darin herum und fand dann die Kondome, die er suchte. Als er sich wieder Stegi zuwandte, sah er wie dessen Stirn von einem Schweißfilm bedeckt war und ihn flehend ansah. "Jaja", murmelte Tim. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er sich das Kondom über und wandte sich dann Stegi zu. Er platzierte seinen Penis an Stegis Eingang und schob ihn langsam hinein.

Der Blonde fühlte einen kurzen Schmerz, doch dieser ging schnell in Erregtheit und pures Verlangen über, als Tim das erste Mal zustieß und gleichzeitig noch Stegis Penis massierte. Haltsuchend krallte Stegi sich in seine Fesseln und warf den Kopf zurück. Ein zweiter Stoß, diesmal etwas härter und tiefer. "Oh mein Gott, Tim", stöhnte Stegi und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Tims Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und wilder. Der Blonde stöhnte nun unkontrollierbar und gab sich Tim ganz hin.

Sie beide stöhnten laut, als der Orgasmus schließlich beide übermannte. Wie eine Welle schlug er über ihnen zusammen und Tim zog ihn noch in die Länge, da er immer weiter in Stegi stieß.  
Erschöpft zog Tim sich aus Stegi zurück und ließ sich neben ihm fallen. Beide atmeten schwer. "Du bist so gut", brachte Stegi schließlich hervor. "Ich weiß", lachte Tim und küsste seinen immer noch gefesselten Freund auf die Wange. "Und weißt du was? Ich geh jetzt mal den Müll raus bringen."


	2. Urlaub mit bitterem Beigeschmack

Tim lag zufrieden auf seinem Handtuch. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn herab und um ihn herum war es einigermaßen still. Unglaublicherweise gab es auch sehr stille Strände auf Korsika, die nicht von Touristen überrannt wurden. Es hatte zwar lange gedauert bis sie diesen Ort gefunden hatten, doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Außer den beiden lag noch ein Mann mittleren Alters etwas weiter entfernt und genoss ebenfalls die Sonne. Stegi planschte seit über einer Viertelstunde im Wasser.

Tim genoss die Stille, das Rauschen des Wassers und Stegis Lachen. Es tat gut von dem ganzen Alltagsstress Abstand zu nehmen und sich einfach mal zu entspannen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war halb weggedöst. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass das glückliche Lachen Stegis verstummt war und das wurde zu seinem Verhängnis. Plötzlich landete eine Menge eiskalten Wassers auf seinem Bauch. Tim fuhr hoch. Die gerade noch so wohlige Wärme war nun in, wie es sich anfühlte, frostige Kälte gewechselt. Zittern saß er da und sah zu seinem Freund auf, der sich vor Lachen kugelte und einen Eimer in der Hand hielt.

"Das kommt davon, wenn man mir nicht antwortet. Ich habe extrem oft nach dir gerufen, dass du ins Wasser kommen sollst." Tim zitterte. Die Hitze der Sonne war nun auch nicht mehr die selbe. Langsam stand er auf und überragte Stegi nun um einen Kopf. Dieser plötzliche Größenwechsel hätte wohl mehr Eindruck gemacht, wenn der Braunhaarige nicht am ganzen Körper zittern würde. Stegi grinste ihn schelmisch von unten herauf an. "Das kriegst du zurück", knurrte Tim klappernden Zähnen. Sein Blick fiel auf sein pitschnasses Handtuch.

"Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr abtrocknen und außerdem hab ich dich nicht gehört, ich hab schon halb geschlafen." Ohne Vorwarnung packte Tim Stegi an den Hüften und zog ihn an sich. Stegi quiekte auf. "Lass das, du bist arschkalt." Er versuchte sich los zu machen, doch Tim war viel stärker als er. "Ach was." Jetzt war es an Tim zu grinsen. "Du kommst doch grade erst aus dem Wasser, da sollte das für dich doch nichts neues sein." Stegi gab seine Befreiungsversuche auf und fing nun auch leicht an zu zittern. Sein Freund war ja schon sehr niedlich, dachte Tim. So ein kleines Spielkind. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. Stegi reagierte etwas langsam, doch umfasste dann Tims Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss. "So und jetzt", sagte Tim bestimmt und ergriff Stegis Hand. "Gehen wir ins Wasser." Der Blonde zog eine Braue hoch. "Jetzt doch so plötzlich?".

"Ja, was soll ich denn mit diesem hesligen nassen Handtuch anfangen", gab der andere zu bedenken. "Und ich war heute noch nicht im Wasser." Gerade als die beiden den Strand entlang hinunter zum Wasser laufen wollten, kam der Mann, der am anderen Ende des Strandes gelegen hatte, auf die beiden zu. Etwas verwirrt und immer noch leicht zitternd blieben sie stehen und warteten bis er bei ihnen angelangt war. Er schien wegen irgendetwas sehr wütend zu sein. "Können wir ihnen helfen?", fragte Tim vorsichtig, als der Mann direkt vor ihnen stand und die Nase rümpfte. "Ich hab was gegen Schwule", sagte er schlicht. Stegi verdrehte die Augen. Wieso war das denn sein Problem? "Und wieso?", fragte Tim höflich und legte provokant eine Hand um Stegis Hüfte.

Der Blonde drückte sich an den Großen. Etwas an diesem Typen machte ihm verdammt Angst, obwohl er noch etwas kleiner war, als er selber. "Weil das nicht natürlich ist." Der Mann rang nach Worten. "Ich finde das absolut nicht in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich küssen sie sich auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit, auf Marktplätzchen, auf öffentlichen Straßen. Wie können Sie so etwas armen kleinen Kindern zumuten." Wäre Stegi allein gewesen, wäre er wahrscheinlich weggerannt, doch Tim neben ihm ließ den Mann ruhig reden. "Wie heißen sie?", fragte Tim trocken, als der Mann Luft holte.

"Herr Braun", sagte der dieser etwas verwirrt. Hach, wie gut das zur deutschen Vergangenheit passt, dachte Stegi. Er war jedoch sehr froh, dass er diesen Gedanken nicht laut geäußert hatte. "Nun, Herr Braun", begann der Größere. "Ich bemitleide Sie um ihre Ansichten, aber ich respektiere sie. Ja, wir küssen uns überall und Kinder können es sehen." "Und sie sind auch noch stolz darauf?", rief Herr Braun wütend auf. Tim lächelte. "Wieso, mein lieber Herr Braun, muss das denn unbedingt ihr Problem sein? Wieso lassen Sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe, Sie müssen mit uns doch nichts zu tun haben." Herr Braun atmete tief durch. "Es ist ein Problem, weil es ganz einfach falsch ist." "Was ist an Liebe falsch", konterte Tim und der Griff um Stegis Hüfte verstärkte sich, er war also nicht so ruhig, wie er sich gab.

"Das ist ganz einfach. Männer können keine Kinder kriegen. Homosexualität ist eine Krankheit. Man kann das abtrainieren. Wieso tun Sie das nicht einfach? Sie würden jedem einen Gefallen tun." Stegi schnaubte. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. "Abtrainieren, merken Sie eigentlich wie hirnrissig das klingt?". Herr Braun wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Tim über seine Schulter sah und rief: "Herr Braun, ihre Sachen werden geklaut!". Der Mann vor ihm wirbelte herum, bereit los zu rennen, doch sein Handtuch lag immer noch verlassen und anwesend, am ebenso verlassenen Strand. "Sehen Sie?", sagte Tim ruhig, jedoch schienen seine Augen nun auch zu glühen. "Meine Worte haben nichts bedeutet und genauso wenig tun es die Ihren im Bezug auf uns." Er hatte Stegi losgelassen und stellte sich direkt vor Herrn Braun, dass dieser etwas zu schrumpfen schien. "Ich liebe diesen Mann." Er deutete hinter sich.

"Ich liebe ihn mehr, als ich eine Frau je geliebt habe und ich werde ihn auf gar keinen Fall aufgeben. Sie würden uns nun einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn sie uns in Ruhe lassen. Es gibt noch viele andere Strände auf dieser Insel. Schönen Tag noch." Mit diesen Worten nahm Tim seinen Freund wieder an der Hand und ging mit ihm ans Wasser. Stegi sah über die Schulter zurück. Herr Braun sah ihnen mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Wut nach. "Das war unglaublich", flüsterte Stegi und sah seinen Freund nun bewundernd an. "Du bist so mutig und findest immer die richtigen Worte."

Tim, der nur zornig vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, sah nun zu Stegi hinunter und seine harten Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. "Ich hatte schon ein bisschen Angst", gab er zu und sah ebenfalls über die Schulter. Während des Gesprächs hatte er fast vergessen, dass ihm kalt war. "Der Typ steht immer noch da." "Dann küss mich. Der wird sofort abhauen." "Ich will dich aber nicht nur küssen, damit er abhaut." Stegi zog eine Schnute. Tim lachte auf. Sein Freund sah so süß aus mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck. "Natürlich, ich liebe dich, Kleiner. Und keiner kann man mir das verbieten." Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Stegi vergrub seine Hände in Tims Haaren, während dieser ihn stark an sich drückte. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, war der Mann verschwunden, genauso wie seine Mitbringsel, die am anderen Ende des Strandes gelegen hatten.

Die beiden planschten und schwammen noch ungefähr zwei Stunden im Wasser herum, bis sie keine Lust mehr hatten und völlig vom Wasser durchweicht, aber glücklich, aus dem Wasser patschten. Tims Handtuch war inzwischen wieder von der Sonne getrocknet und angewärmt worden und er mümmelte sich sofort darin ein. "Wollen wir heute essen gehen?", fragte Stegi, als sie sich wieder anzogen. "Hm, wir haben doch heute früh nicht umsonst eingekauft. Lass uns was leckeres kochen und dann essen wir das ganz kitschig bei Kerzenschein und schauen noch einen extrem kitschigen Film wie Titanic oder so." Stegi verzog das Gesicht. "Titanic? Ernsthaft?", lachte er.  
Sie verließen den Strand und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel, das fünfzehn Minuten von dem verlassenen Strand entfernt lag. "Wie wäre es mit irgendeinem süßen Zeichentrickfilm? Irgendwas von Diseny?".

So stritten sie sich über die Filmauswahl bis sie wieder am Hotel ankamen. Sie waren sich immer noch nicht einig geworden, als sie in der Hotellobby direkt mit jemandem sehr bekannten kollidierten. Herr Braun war tief in eine Zeitung versunken in sie hinein gelaufen. "Können Sie nicht aufpassen?", fauchte er, doch dann erblickte er den Ursprung des kleinen Durcheinanders und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Schön sie wieder zu sehen", meinte Tim. "Und es wäre noch schöner, wenn es das letzte Mal wäre." Er sah den Mann herablassend an und schlenderte dann ungerührt mit Stegi an seiner Seite zu den Aufzügen. "Du bist so Badass", lachte Stegi und sah über die Schulter. Herr Braun war wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft, doch sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe der untergehenden Sonne angenommen.

Fünf Minuten später standen die beiden vor ihrem Hotelzimmer. Tim begann umständlich in seiner Tasche zu kramen und runzelte die Stirn. "Sag bloß nicht, du hast den Schlüssel irgendwo verloren." "Sieht ganz so aus", murmelte der Braunhaarige zerknirscht. Stegi wollte grade resigniert aufseufzen, als Tim ihm den Schlüssel unter die Nase hielt. "Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie du reagierst", grinste er und schloss auf. Im Zimmer herrschte Unordnung. Dieser Zustand hielt sich schon fünf Tage lang. Wie es dazu gekommen war, konnten beide nicht so recht sagen. "So", sagte Tim dumpf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke fallen. "Wir könnten Pasta machen. Was hältst du davon?". "Später vielleicht", sagte Stegi trocken. "Studien haben ergeben, dass Pasta bei Dates in den meisten Fällen zu Sex führt.

Das kannst du jetzt auch schon haben." Ehe Tim sich versah, saß Stegi schon auf ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Tims Verwirrung verflog jedoch augenblicklich und umfasste Stegis Hintern. "Ach, woher denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", flüsterte er und leckte kurz über Stegis volle Lippen. Der Blonde vergrub seine Hände in den Haaren des anderen und küsste ihn erneut. "Wir hatten vier Tage lang keinen Sex mehr", gab er zu bedenken. "Das ist mir n bisschen zu lange." "Allerdings pflichtete Tim ihm bei, löste eine Hand von Stegis Hintern und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern dessen Hemd. "Wir sollten mal die Zeit stoppen wie schnell du mit einer Hand mein Hemd öffnen kannst", meinte Stegi. "Du wirst immer besser." Tim betrachtete wohlwollend den Oberkörper vor ihm. Vorhin am Strand hatte er ihn kaum wirklich wahr genommen. Der Blonde rutschte etwas zurück, sodass er Tim durch dessen Hose stimulieren konnte. Dieser stöhnte wohlwollend auf und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger Stegis perfekte Wangenknochen entlang.

Nun machte sich der Blonde an Tims Hose zu schaffen, in der es schon unangenehm eng geworden war. "Ich wäre für einen Platzwechsel, mein kleiner Engel", flüsterte der Braunhaarige dem Kleineren ins Ohr und ehe Stegi sich versah, lag er auf dem Bett und Tim über sich. "Würdest du noch das Fenster schließen?", fragte der Blonde atemlos. "Wieso denn?", fragte Tim und küsste den Hals seines Freundes entlang bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Stegi biss sich auf die Lippe. Auch spürte nun, wie es in seiner Hose etwas enger wurde. "Ich will nicht, dass jemand uns stöhnen hört." Tim hielt inne. "Das ist natürlich ein Argument." Er stand auf und schloss das gekippte Fenster. Als er wieder über Stegi kniete entledigte er sich seines T-Shirts und widmete sich dann wieder dessen Hals. "Tim, ich hab schon genug Knutschflecken." "Wer sagt das?", knurrte Tim und saugte provokant in der Kuhle unter Stegis Adamsapfel.  
Stegi seufzte. "Richtige Einstellung", lachte der Braunhaarige und begann nun seinen Freund leidenschaftlich zu küssen, worauf dieser kaum vorbereitet war, jedoch sehr bald mit einstieg und den Mund öffnete, um Stegis fordernder Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Im Eifer des Gefechts rollte der Kleinere die beiden herum, sodass er nun oben war. Langsam und lasziv begann er nun sein Hemd auszuziehen. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus Tims Kehle. Er genoss sehr, was er sah und noch mehr genoss er es diesen Körper vor Erregung zittern zu sehen. Genau das wollte er jetzt. Mit einer geringfügigen Kraftanstrengung drehte er die beiden wieder um, griff nach den Händen des nun leicht zerzaust wirkenden Stegis unter sich und pinnte diese über dessen Kopf. "Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er. "Mir ist grade das mit dem kalten Wasser vorhin eingefallen", flüsterte Tim in Stegis Ohr, während seine Hand dessen Brust hinab wanderte. "Und ohne Konsequenzen kommst du mir nicht davon." In Stegis bereits schon sehr enger Hose wurde es, soweit es ging, noch enger. Den Blickkontakt zu Stegi und dessen vor Lust sprühenden Augen haltend, war Tim bei der Beule in seiner Hose angelangt und strich sanft darüber. Stegi stöhnte auf. "Da freut sich wohl jemand drauf mich so sehen", grinste Tim. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich fessle?", fragte Tim schon fast sachlich. "Ich kann dich nicht die ganze Zeit so festhalten." Stegi grinste.

"Solange du mich zum Stöhnen bringst, darfst du alles." "Oh ja, das werde ich", sagte Tim selbstsicher und stand erneut auf. Er kramte in seinem Koffer herum und zog ein ausgeleiertes Schlafshirt heraus. Mit flinken Fingern band Tim seinen Freund an das Bettgestell, bis dieser seine Hände nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen", grinste er und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Ich auch." Stegi sah ihn aus erwartungsvollen Augen an. "Dann lass mal hören", meinte Tim und öffnete übertrieben langsam Stegis Hose. Der Braunhaarige bemerkte, wie sehr sich Stegis Atmung verschnellerte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Tim mochte diesen Anblick. Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er seine Hand in die Hose seines Freundes gleiten und fasste dessen Penis mit festem Griff. Stegi stöhnte auf. Tim zog die den Hosenbund mit samt dem der Boxershorts etwas herunter, sodass nur die Spitze des Schafts hervorragte. Lasziv umleckte Tim die Spitze und knabberte sachte daran.

"Oh Gott, Tim." Stegi atmete nun sehr schnell und er zitterte vor Erregung. So, wie Tim es liebte. Er ließ die Hose los, beugte sich wieder vor und gab Stegi einen leichten Kuss. Als er diesen erwidern wollte, hatte Tim seinen Kopf wieder zurück gezogen. "Du bist doch ein Sadist", murmelte er. "Nein", grinste Tim. "Ich versuche nur das kalte Wasser wieder wett zu machen. Du zitterst noch nicht ganz so, wie ich gezittert hab", stellte er fest und zog nun Stegis Hose aus. Sein steifer Penis war nun durch die Boxershorts noch viel deutlicher erkennbar. Kurzer Hand zog er auch seine Hose aus. Er war genauso erregt wie Stegi. Lasziv griff er vor den gierigen Augen Stegis auch in seine eigene Boxershorts, um sich selbst auch einen Vorgeschmack zu geben, wie er es zuvor bei seinem Freund getan hatte. Die Berührung tat unglaublich gut und er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, doch Stegi war zuerst dran. Er wusste, wie sehr Stegi es liebte ihm beim masturbieren zuzuschauen. Der Blonde hatte ihm erzählt, dass, als ihre Beziehung noch ganz frisch war, er ihn ein paarmal heimlich dabei beobachtet hatte. "Mach weiter", flüsterte Stegi, als Tim seine Hand mit verklärtem Blick aus seiner Boxershorts zog. "Du willst lieber zusehen, wie ich mir einen runterhole anstatt dir?" Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist dein Job, nicht meiner." Um den Blonden nur noch wahnsinniger zu machen, zog er ihnen beiden nun die Boxershorts aus und er genoss Stegis gierigen Blick.

Sanft ließ Tim seine Penisspitze an der Innenseite von Stegis Schenkeln entlang gleiten. Der Blonde stöhnte laut auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Tim nahm die Aufforderung sofort an. Erneut ließ er seine Zunge über Stegis Spitze gleiten, der dies mit einem lauten Keuchen beantwortete. Der Blonde hatte seine Hände in das T-Shirt gekrallt, das ihn fesselte. Tim machte ihn verrückt. Dieser hauchte nun feine Küsse auf den Schaft, kaum eine Berührung, aber Stegi spürte diese sehr stark. Nun leckte die ganze Seite entlang, auf und ab, während er nun mit seinen Händen die Hoden massierte. Stegi wand sich unter ihm und warf den Kopf zurück. Sein Orgasmus war schon extrem nahe. Er rang nach Atem und ergoss sich schließlich in Tims Mund, der alles mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck hinunter schluckte. "Bitterer als sonst", sagte er. "Aber interessanter Beigeschmack."

"Mach mich los", sagte Stegi schwer atmend. Tim beugte sich vor, hab Stegi noch einmal einen flüchtigen Kuss und befreite diesen dann von dem als Fessel funktionierenden T-Shirt. "Ich hab dich lieber ungefesselt", meinte Stegi und warf das T-Shirt wieder zurück in den Koffer. Immer noch etwas nach Luft schnappend, als wäre er einen Marathon gerannt, küsste Stegi Tim mit Inbrunst und ließ immer noch steifen Penis über den von Tim streifen und sie beide stöhnten in den Kuss hinein.  
Stegi widmete sich nicht erst dem Oberkörper seines Freundes, sondern befasste sich gleich mit dem besten Teil des Braunhaarigen, der ihm dafür sehr dankbar war. Stegi umfasste den Schaft und ließ seine Hände langsam auf und ab gleiten. "Schneller", stöhnte Tim, doch Stegi ließ sich Zeit.

Plötzlich klopfte er an der Tür. "Zimmerservise", hörten sie eine dumpfe Stimme. Schnell streifte sich Stegi eine Boxershorts über. "Nicht dein Ernst, oder?", sagte Tim schwach. "Bin gleich wieder da." Zum Glück lag das Bett um die Ecke, was hieß, dass man es von der Tür aus nicht einsehen konnte. Stegi öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand ein kleines Zimmermädchen, das erstarrte, als sie Stegis Aufzug erblickte. "Ist wohl grade unpassend", stammelte sie. "Ja, sie haben uns grade unterbrochen", grinste Stegi. "Und ich hab noch n bisschen zu tun." Das Mädchen wurde rot im Gesicht, stammelte noch etwas unverständliches und stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße.  
"Wo waren wir?", als Stegi zu Tim zurückkehrte. "Du bist unmöglich", murmelte Tim. Stegi antwortete nicht, sondern erfüllte nun Tims Wunsch. Schnell und geschickt ließ er seine Hände Tims Penis liebkosen. Tim stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und schnappte nach Luft. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. "Stegi", keuchte er.

Unter Stöhnen kam er seinem Orgasmus immer näher. Stegi schien das auch zu merken, denn er grinste dreckig und beobachtete Tims Reaktion. Als Tim kam, hörte der Blonde nicht auf, sondern fuhr noch aggressiver sein Tun fort. "Verdammt Stegi", stöhnte Tim. "Ich kann nicht mehr." Langsam ließ der Kleinere mit seinem Tempo nach. Tim rang nach Atem. "Das war unglaublich", japste er. "Ich weiß", grinste Stegi und kletterte vom Bett, um erneut das T-Shirt aus dem Koffer zu holen. "Aber fertig sind wir beide noch nicht."


	3. Nikolaus in progress

Es war der späte Nachmittag des fünften Dezember. Tim saß alleine auf der Couch und wartete bis "Weihnachtsmann und Co Kg." endlich anfing. Genauso wartete er auf Stegi, der eigentlich nur "kurz ein paar Besorgungen" hatte machen wollen, jetzt aber schon seit über zwei Stunden weg war. Wo steckte er nur?  
In diesem Moment läutete es. Na endlich, dachte Tim und stand auf. Er schlurfte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draußen stand ein durchgefrorener, eingeschneiter Stegi mit drei riesigen Tüten bepackt. Er lächelte seinen Mann kurz an, dann huschte Stegi schnell ins Warme. Tim folgte ihm und betrachtete die Tüten mit skeptischem Blick. "Sag nicht, dass das alles Geschenke für mich sein sollen", grinste Tim und half dem Blonden sich aus seinem Mantel zu schälen.

Ehe Stegi sich auch des Schals und seinen Handschuhen entledigen konnte, hatte Tim ihn schon an sich gezogen und ihn geküsst. Etwas verwirrt erwiderte der Kleinere den Kuss sofort. "Genau genommen sind da gar keine Geschenke für dich bei", grinste Stegi schelmisch, als sie sich kurz von einander lösten. "Du kriegst nämlich dieses Jahr gar nichts von mir." Tim lachte und küsste ihn aufs Haar. "Wenn das wirklich so wäre, dann wäre dein Körper allein schon Geschenk genug." Er grinste, als er ein lüsternes Flackern in Stegis Augen sehen konnte. "Aber was ist dann in den Tüten? So viel zu Essen wirst du ja auch kaum gekauft haben." "Nur Geduld, Großer." Jetzt war es an Stegi zu grinsen. "Du wirst dich tierisch drüber freuen, aber jetzt lass mich mir erst mal den Schal und die Handschuhe ausziehen." "Wenn du willst, darfst du dich auch gleich ganz ausziehen." Der Blonde leckte sich die Lippen, offenbar, um den Vorschlag abzuwägen, sagte dann jedoch: "Warte kurz, ich muss dir erst noch was zeigen. Schauen wir mal, ob du mich dann immer noch flach legen willst." "Immer", grinste Tim. "Was lässt dich denn zweifeln?"

"Ich bin grade noch beim Kindergarten vorbei gekommen und da stand eine etwas verzweifelte Erzieherin draußen." Tim zog eine Braue hoch. "Wieso fängst du jetzt mit Kindergarten an?". "Jetzt lass mich doch mal erzählen", wies Stegi ihn mit schulmeisterlich erhobenem Zeigefinger zu Recht. "Sozial wie du mich kennst, bin ich natürlich sofort zu ihr hingegangen und hab gefragt, was mit ihr los ist. Daraufhin hat sie mir gesagt, dass ihnen der Nikolaus für den morgigen Nikolaustag spontan abgesprungen ist und jetzt haben sie keinen, der den Kindern eine Freude macht." Tim sagte nichts. Entfernt hatte er eine Ahnung, worauf sein Mann da hinaus wollte, doch ob er das wollte, wusste er noch nicht so ganz. "Du weißt ja, dass ich es hasse, wenn ich traurigen Menschen nicht helfen kann. Also habe ich ihr angeboten, dass ich einen guten Freund habe, der das gerne machen würde."

"Und wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich dein Mann bin?", fragte Tim etwas beleidigt. "Das ist ein katholischer Kindergarten", sagte Stegi streng. "Hätte ich das erwähnt, hätte die Erzieherin fünf Kreuze gemacht und versucht eine Austreibung mit mir vor zu nehmen." Er stutze, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Schön, dass ich dir jetzt nicht mehr erklären muss, was du morgen tun wirst." "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich das überhaupt machen will?". "Überlegen wir mal", meinte der Blonde und tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. "Du kriegst hundert Euro dafür und du darfst einen wunderbar flauschigen Mantel anziehen. Außerdem kann ich schöne Erinnerungsfotos machen", kicherte Stegi. Tim seufzte. "Wieso machst du das denn nicht selbst?". Stegi zog eine Braue hoch. "Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?", fragte er und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger Tims Schlüsselbein nach. Tim fing seine Hand ab. "Denkst du, dass ich das eher machen würde, wenn du mich jetzt verführst?".

"Ich verführe dich doch gar nicht", grinste Stegi. "Auch, wenn ich das im Moment sehr gerne tun würde. Aber wenn du jetzt meine Hand loslässt, kann ich dir dein Kostüm zeigen." Zähne knirschend gab der Braunhaarige die Hand frei und Stegi huschte zum Tisch zu den Tüten. Aus der größten Zog er einen weiße Perücke mit samt Bart und einen roten Mantel heraus und reichte beides Tim. Widerwillig nahm dieser entgegen, was sein Mann ihm hinhielt und betrachtete es kritisch. "Zieh es bitte mal an. Bittööö." Tim sah Stegi in die Augen und bereute es sofort. Er sah ihn mit diesem Hundeblick an, dem der Braunhaarige noch nie hatte widerstehen können. "Weißt du", schmunzelte Stegi. "Dir bleibt eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als morgen Nikolaus zu spielen. " "Das schlimme ist", meinte Tim brummig. "Dass du womöglich Recht hast."

Kurzerhand zog er sich den Mantel über und setzte die Perücke auf. Er schwitzte jetzt schon gewaltig. Wie sollte das ein Mensch aushalten? Kein Wunder, dass der ursprüngliche Nikolaus abgesprungen war. Stegi sah aus, als hätte er starke Schmerzen. "Du darfst Lachen", murmelte Tim und sofort kugelte sich Stegi auf dem Boden. "Hohoho!", rief Tim aka der Nikolaus und beugte sich zu Stegi hinunter. "Warst du auch artig? Oder soll ich die Rute raus holen?". Der Blonde hörte auf zu lachen. "Ich war sehr unartig. Bitte bestraf mich." Tim nickte und stand wieder auf. "Das werde ich auch, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." "Wer kann von sich behaupten, er hatte schon Sex mit dem Nikolaus", grinste Stegi und zog Tim die Perücke wieder ab, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Sofort presste Tim ihn an sich und packte ihn am Hintern.

"Ich habe das Gefühl der Nikolaus will auch unartig werden", flüsterte Stegi und knöpfte die Knöpfe von Tims Mantel wieder auf. "Oh, das wird er auch. Aber davor erzählst du mir noch, wie das morgen ablaufen wird." Stegi zog ihm nun den Mantel wieder auf und widmete sich jetzt den Knöpfen von Tims Hemd. "Soweit ich weiß, musst du um halb zehn da sein, dann bekommst du einen Sack voller kleiner Geschenke. Dann musst du ein paarmal `Hohoho' sagen und die Kinder bitten ein Gedicht vorzutragen. Danach gibst du den Kindern ihre Geschenke und kommst wieder nach Hause." Stegi war am letzten Knopf angelangt und zog Tim das Hemd aus. Dieser spürte wie es in seiner Hose jetzt schon sehr eng wurde. "Und gegeben falls nimmst du mich danach noch auf dem Sofa oder egal wo." "Liebend gern", knurrte Tim und öffnete Stegis Gürtel. "Das kann ich aber jetzt auch schon machen."

Den Blick Kontakt zu Stegi haltend, öffnete Tim die Hose seines Mannes, fuhr jedoch dann nicht dort fort, sondern packte den verwirrten Stegi an die Wand und schubste ihn an die Wand. "Du warst also unartig", murmelte Tim und ließ seine Hände unter Stegis T-Shirt wandern. Der Blonde nickte mit großen Augen. "Sehr sogar." Tims Hände strichen nun über den Rücken seines Gegenübers. Da Tim es hasste, wenn er nicht die Oberhand hatte und Stegi ihn provozieren wollte, vergrub er seine Hände in Tims Haaren und küsste ihn stürmisch. Sofort nahm Tim das Ruder in die Hand und erzwang sich mit seiner Zunge Einlass in des Mund. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine Hände vom Rücken aus in Stegis Hose verschwinden und packte an Stegis Pobacken. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und seufzte in den Kuss.

Apruppt beendete Tim diesen jedoch, zog Stegis Hände aus seinen Haaren und veranlasste ihn dazu sie hochzuheben, um ihm sein T-Shirt ausziehen zu können. Achtlos warf Tim das Kleidungsstück beiseite und drückte mit einer Hand die Stegis über seinen Kopf an die Wand. "Weißt du, was der unfreiwillige Nikolaus mit unartigen macht?", knurrte Tim in Stegis Ohr. Dieser stöhnte auf, als Tim begann seinen Hals zu küssen. "Ich weiß es nicht", keuchte er. "Zeig's mir bitte." Stegi wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Tim mehr von seinem Hals dar zu bieten. Er spürte es bereits in seiner Hose sehr eng werden. "Das werde ich, Kleiner. Ich muss mir nur von den verschiedenen Bestrafungen eine aussuchen." Er hauchte Stegi einen Kuss auf die Lippen und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Stegis Brust. "Aber alle werden damit enden, dass du stöhnend unter mir liegst." Stegi musste sich beherrschen bei den Bildern, die sich in sein Bewusstsein schlichen, nicht zu stöhnen. Tim ließ die Hände los, die er über Stegis Kopf gedrückt hatte, und zog den Blonden an sich.

Tim seufzte auf, als ihrer beider Erektionen auf einander trafen. Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. "Hat dieser Kindergarten zufällig auch noch ein Elfenkostüm?". "Wieso?", fragte Stegi konfus, der sich beherrschen musste sich nicht an Tims Erektion zu reiben. "Weil ich morgen vielleicht spontan Lust bekommen könnte einen Elfen flach zu legen", gab Tim zu bedenken. "Ich kann doch jetzt auch schon dein Elf sein", stieß Stegi gepresst hervor, denn Tims Hand befand sich am Reißverschluss seiner Hose und streichelte sanft über die Beule in seiner Hose. "Ein sehr unartiger Elf." "Unartig und ein Elf dazu, das gefällt mir", grinste Tim, erfreut welche Wirkung er auf Stegi hatte. "Dieser Elf braucht die Rute wohl sehr dringend, wie es scheint", sagte Tim trocken, als Stegi seine Hand gepackt hatte und sie auf seine Beule drückte. Stegi sah seinen Mann verbissen an, als dieser wieder seine Hände über seinen Kopf drückte. "Ich hab vergessen Handschellen zu kaufen", murrte Tim. "Bitte erinnere mich dran."

"Mach ich", grinste Stegi. Er freute sich schon auf die Handschellen. "Wir verpassen grade Weihnachten und Co Kg", beschwerte sich Tim. "Wie kannst du jetzt daran.. oh fuck, Tim!". "Der Überraschungseffekt ist immer noch der beste Effekt", grinste Tim. Seine Hand war in Stegis Hose verschwunden und streichelte den Penis, der sich ihm dort entgegen streckte. "Wir sind aber sehr bereit für unsere Strafe", meinte Tim mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ja, bitte", keuchte Stegi, als Tim seinen Penis umfasste. "Wie gesagt, falls du mir wirklich nichts zu Weihnachten schenkst, hätte ich eine Möglichkeit uns den ganzen Abend zu beschäftigen." Stegi stöhnte auf bei dem Gedanken. Ohne Vorwarnung zog Tim seine Hand zurück und meinte: "Leg dich hin." Gehorsam legte der Blonde sich auf den weichen Teppichboden. Bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, war Tim bereits über ihm und drückte ihm wieder seine Hände über seinen Kopf. "Schade, dass du mir mein Hemd schon ausgezogen hast", meinte der Braunhaarige. "Das hätte jetzt super rein gepasst."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Stegi sarkastisch. "Tut's dir nicht." Während Tim Stegis Hände mit seiner einen festhielt, war seine andere Hand wieder in Stegis Hose gewandert und bewegte dort nun seine Hand um den Penis auf und ab. "Tim", stöhnte der Blonde. "Ich will nicht in meiner Hose kommen." "Wirst du auch nicht." "Dann zieh mich bitte aus", flehte Stegi und schloss vor Anstrengung seinen Orgasmus zurück zu halten die Augen." "Hm, was ist einfacher, das Zeug aus dem Teppich oder deiner Hose wieder raus zu bekommen?", fachsimpelte Tim. "Ist doch mir egal", stöhnte der Blonde. "Tim, bitte." Sofort beendete der Braunhaarige, was er tat. "Ein einfaches bitte, reicht da schon", grinste er. Provozierend langsam zog Tim seinem Mann die Jans mit samt Boxershorts herunter. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um das zu bewundern, was sich ihm da entgegen streckte, bevor er wieder den Schaft, nun mit beiden Händen umschloss, und diese auf und ab bewegte.

Stegis Atem ging sehr ungleichmäßig. Seine Hände, die nicht mehr von Tim fest gehalten wurden, krallte er in den Teppichboden neben sich. Der Braunhaarige, dessen Erregung sich langsam stark bemerkbar machte, verschnellerte nun sein Tempo und schließlich kam Stegi mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Er bog sein Becken durch während Tim seinen Penis noch weiter reizte, um den Orgasmus in die Länge zu ziehen. "Das war die beste Bestrafung, die ich je bekommen habe", keuchte Stegi. Tim wischte sich seine Hände an einem Taschentuch ab und sagte. "Die Bestrafung ist noch nicht vorbei, mein Elf." "Das will ich auch hoffen", grinste Stegi. "Und jetzt, zieh mich aus", befahl Tim. Sofort kam der Blonde der Aufforderung nach und drehte die beiden herum, sodass er auf dem Braunhaarigen zu sitzen kam. Genauergesagt, auf dessen Beule. Lasziv bewegte sich Stegi darauf, was Tim zum Stöhnen brachte. Insgeheim bewunderte der Blonde Tim dafür, dass er seiner Erregung so lange stand halten konnte. Der Liegende betrachtete Stegi wohlwollend. Dieser beugte sich nun zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Tim packte den Blonden erneut am Hintern und drückte ihn auf seine Erektion. Beide stöhnten in den Kuss hinein.

Stegi war immer noch mindestens so erregt wie Tim, der ihn jetzt lüstern ansah. Der Kleinere küsste sich eine heiße Spur von Tims Hals aus über dessen Brust bis zu seinem Hosenbund. Langsam öffnete er den Reißverschluss. "Kondome sind in meiner Hosentasche", sagte Tim mühevoll. Wortlos nickte Stegi, zog nun in einem Ruck Tims Hose herunter und streifte ihm das Kondom über. Er hatte nicht so eine Selbstbeherrschung wie Tim.  
Stegi platzierte sich nun über Tim und ließ sich langsam auf dessen stattlichen Penis hinab gleiten. Der Braunhaarige wartete kurz bis Stegi sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, dann stieß er von unten zu und übernahm die Kontrolle. Er zog den Blonden sanft zu sich herunter und erstickte sein Stöhnen durch gierige Küsse. Nur weil Tim unten war, hieß das nicht, dass Stegi den Ton angab. Immer schneller und härter stieß er vor. Schließlich stöhnten beide im Einklang und es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Tim kam. Auch Stegi brauchte nicht mehr lange und stöhnte Tims Namen, als er kam. Erschöpft stützte er seine Hände neben Tims Kopf ab. "Ich hätte gerne morgen nochmal so eine Bestrafung, aber bitte vergiss die Handschellen nicht." Tim grinste. "Rosa oder schwarzer Plüsch?", fragte er. "Ist mir egal", flüsterte Stegi. "Hauptsache sie erfüllen ihren Zweck."


	4. 24 Stunden

"Hallo, meine Süßen." Ehe sich Tim und Stegi versahen, waren sie auch schon in einer festen Umarmung seitens Stegis Mutter Emma gefangen. "Wir haben dich auch lieb, Mama", krächzte der Blonde, der durch den Schraubstockgriff keine Luft mehr bekam. "Das weiß ich doch meine Schätze." Emma lachte beherzt und glücklich und drückte die beiden vor sich her in die Küche. Tim und Stegi waren von Emma zum Essen eingeladen worden und warfen sich nun bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu. Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass Tim Stegis Familie sah. Als der Blonde seinen Eltern vor genau vor fünf Monaten mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie ein Paar waren, hatte Tim Stegis Familie das erste Mal gesehen. Umgekehrt war das anders. Tim hatte seinen Freund schon sehr oft zu seiner Familie mitgenommen. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Tims Mutter einen Narren an dessen Freund gefressen hatte.  
"Hallo, großer Bruder", begrüßten Stegi seine fünf Jahre jüngeren Zwillingsgeschwister Hanna und Amelie. Grinsend schloss der große Bruder sie in die Arme. Obwohl sie Zwillinge waren, war Hanna einen Tag älter, als ihre Schwester. Die eine war vor, die andere nach Mitternacht geboren. Noch etwas zaghaft ließen sie sich auch von Tim umarmen, denn es war, wie bereits erwähnt, erst das zweite Mal, dass sie ihn sahen. Stegis Vater Helmut begrüßte Tim mit einem starken Händedruck und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Ich hab dir dein Lieblingsessen gekocht, mein Kleiner!", rief Emma und zog Stegi erneut in eine Umarmung. Tim und Helmut standen belustigt daneben. "Danke Mama", flüsterte Stegi, denn ihm wurde wieder die Luft abgeschnürt. "Lass ihn doch mal zu Atem kommen, Liebes", sagte Helmut schließlich und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Ich sehe ihn nur so selten." Emma hatte Tränen in den Augen und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch: Schweinemedaillons mit Spätzle. "Danke Mama." Stegi freute sich, als er das Mahl erblickte. Niemand konnte das Gericht so gut wie seine Mutter. Tim setzte sich neben seinen Freund und warf ihm einen warmen Blick zu. Stegi lächelte zurück und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hanna und Amelie hatten sich ihnen gegenüber gesetzt und grinsten. Sie grinsten die beiden einfach nur schelmisch an und das gleiche tat nun auch der Blonde, denn er hatte etwas besonderes mit Tim vor, was dieses gemütliche Familienessen zu etwas besonderem machen würde. Wenn auch nur für Tim und Stegi, wenn Tim so klug sein würde sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zu Stegis Glück saß sein Braunhaariger Freund dicht neben ihm, was sein Vorhaben natürlich stark erleichterte.

Die meiste Zeit wurde damit verbracht Emma zuzuhören, wie sie in glücklichen Erinnerungen über Stegis Kindheit schwelgte. All diese Geschichten, zum Beispiel die, als Stegi aus Trotz einmal ohne Hose allein zum Kindergarten gelaufen war, hatte Emma schon bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen erzählt, doch sie nahm jeden Anlass dafür wahr. Nun aber nahm Stegi ihr stetiges Geschwafel und die Unachtsamkeit der anderen zum Anlass seine linke Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen. Sanft strich er mit den Fingern über Tims Knie und ließ seine Hand immer weiter hoch wandern, während er, anscheinend aufmerksam, Gabeln von Spätzle in sich hinein schaufelte. "Was soll das?", zischte Tim so leise, dass nur Stegi es hören konnte. Stegi grinste und antwortete nicht. Er ließ seine Hand dort, wo sie war, auf Tims Gürtel gelegt. Der Blonde spürte Tims Anspannung und grinste nur noch breiter. Er hätte sich keine bessere Gelegenheit dafür suchen können. "Und weißt du noch Helmut", sagte Emma gerade. "Als unser kleiner Stegi in der dritten Klasse für einen Tag beurlaubt werden musste, weil Regenwürmer gegessen hat?". "Das war ne Wette", warf Stegi ein. "Ich kann nix dafür." "Ja." Gedankenverloren starrte Emma ins Leere, doch einige Sekunden später hatte sie ihren Redefluss wieder aufgenommen, ohne auf Hanna und Amelie zu achten, die neben ihr erregt tuschelten.

Mit Bedacht nicht zu auffällige Bewegungen zu machen, öffnete Stegi Tims Gürtel. Dessen Beherrschung schien nun zu schwinden und wandte seinen Kopf dem Blonden zu und starrte ihn an. Stegi setzte gekonnt eine Unschuldsmine auf. "Ist was, mein Kleiner?", fragte er zuckersüß, was die Frauen am Tisch zum Seufzen brachte. Helmut zog eine Augenbraue hoch, er schien genau zu wissen, was vor sich ging, denn sofort lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Stegis Kindheit, sodass sich keiner mehr um dessen erwachsenes Selbst kümmerte. Stegi öffnete nun den Reißverschluss von Tims Hose. Dieser krallte seine Fingernägel in die Tischdecke. "Warum tust du das?", presste er hervor. "Weißt du", flüsterte Stegi Tim ins Ohr, da sie in Paar waren, war so etwas ja nicht gerade auffällig. "So bist du viel kompromissbereite und so hätte ich dich jetzt gerne." Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Tim?". Tim fuhr schwer atmend hoch. "Ja?", sagte er mit gezwungenem Lächeln. "Ist alles in Ordnung?". Emma sah ihn leicht besorgt an. Stegi grinste. Er musste sagen, Tim schlug sich ausgesprochen gut. "Ja, alles gut, danke Emma. Das Essen ist vorzüglich." Stegis Mutter nickte, obwohl man ihr ansah, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. "Was waren denn deine Jugendsünden", nahm Amelie den Faden wieder auf, dessen Verfolgen absolut nicht Tims erste Priorität war. "Was willst du denn?", fragte Tim schwach. Stegi ließ seine Hand in dessen Hose gleiten und lehnte sich so an Tims Schulter, dass man denken konnte, dass seine Hand nur auf Tims Schoß lag. Der Blonde sah zu ihm hoch. "Ich höre sofort auf dich zu provozieren, wenn du zu meinem Vorschlag ja sagst", flüsterte er und umfasste sanft Tims Penis. Dieser Vorgang befand sich komplett unter dem Tisch, so dass nur Tims Gesichtsausdruck etwas über die Lage aussagen konnte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich leicht und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", fragte Emma besorgt.

"Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen." In dem Tonfall, in dem Tim dies sagte, hätte ihm das selbst ein Tauber abgenommen. "Brauchst du eine Tablette?". Tim schüttelte den Kopf und das Gespräch wurde fortgesetzt. "Ok, mein Kleiner." Tims Stimme hatte nun trotz allem eine bedrohliche Färbung angenommen, die aber sofort brach, als Stegi seine Hand in der Hose etwas bewegte. "Du willst sicher fragen, was ich will", sagte der Blonde leise in geschäftlichem Ton. "Ich hab richtig Bock mal nen 24 stündigen Livestream zu machen mit dir, na was sagst." Tim sagte nichts. Sein Blick wurde nur finsterer, als er ohne hin schon war. Tim war kein Livestream-Mensch. Er hatte zwar nichts dagegen und machte das teilweise auch sehr gerne, aber dann höchstens nur zwei Stunden. "Willst du mich wirklich dazu zwingen?". Der Braunhaarige versuchte ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nur unter größter Mühe gelang. "Eigentlich bleibt dir keine andere Wahl", flüsterte wohl etwas zu laut, denn Hanna fragte: "Wobei keine andere Wahl?". Sie und Amelie blickten neugierig den gequält dreinblickenden Tim an. "Er hat keine andere Wahl dieses Essen zu lieben, trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen." Sie zogen die Augenbrauen hoch und wandten sich wieder ihrem Fleisch zu. Das tat Stegi nun auch wieder mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen drang er in noch weitere Gefilde vor. "Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht will?", fragte Tim, der seine Gabel umklammert hielt, als wollte er sie zerdrücken. "Seh's mal so, ich schulde dir dann was." Sofort veränderte sich Tims Gesichtsausdruck und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wie gesagt, du hast keine Fall, entweder du sagst ja oder du bist gezwungen in deiner Hose zu kommen. Deine Entscheidung. Und außerdem, dir macht livestreamen richtig Spaß, wenn du es willst." "Ok", sagte er schließlich und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zog Stegi seine Hand zurück und wandte sich wieder ganz seinem Essen zu. Erleichtert schloss der Größere einen Moment die Augen. Nun, war es an ihm sich zu Stegi hinüber zu lehnen. "Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", flüsterte er leise in das Ohr seines Freundes. "Oh das hoffe ich und ich freue mich drauf." "Sag das nicht zu früh", knurrte Tim. "Du wirst betteln nicht mehr kommen zu müssen." "Ach Tim, ich liebe dich", kicherte Stegi nun wieder etwas lauter, dass alle es hören konnten und küsste seinen Freund. Wieder kollektives Seufzen. Zufrieden schob Stegi sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund, er hatte erreicht, was er wollte.

Kaum hatte Stegi die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, packte Tim ihn an den Armen und presste ihn gegen die Wand. "Da ist aber einer heiß auf ein Nachspiel", schnurrte Stegi. "Achja", knurrte Tim. "Ich hab mir gedacht, da dein perfektes Bild von einem Nachspiel geradezu nach hartem Sex schreit, hab ich mir zuerst gedacht, dir gerade das nicht zu geben, weil das dich glücklich machen würde." Stegi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, ich weiß", sagte Tim fragen. "Nicht nur du hast Bock auf Sex." "Das hoffe ich doch", grinste Stegi und ließ seinen Blick über Tims Körper wandern. "Schau mich an, Kleiner", knurrte Tim. Der Blonde tat sofort wie ihm geheißen und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an. "Was mach ich jetzt mit dir?", murmelte der Größere nachdenklich , ließ die Arme seines Gegenübers los und zog ihn stattdessen an sich. Stegi seufzte genüsslich auf, als Tim ihn an sich drückte und aufs Haar küsste. Mit der einen Hand fuhr der Braunhaarige unter Stegis T-Shirt, strich ihm über den Rücken und spürte die Gänsehaut, die sich darauf bildete. Als der Kleinere Tim küssen wollte, zog dieser den Kopf zurück und zog ihm schnell und rücksichtslos aus. Er konnte es nicht brauchen. Ein nackter Stegi gefiel ihm mehr als alles andere. Quälend langsam ließ er seine Hände über den ausgeprägten Brustkorb und das Sixpack wandern. "Du könntest deine Hände besser nutzen", sagte Stegi, um Tim zu provozieren.

"Ich weiß", grinste Tim und ehe der Blonde etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, hatte der Braunhaarige ihn bereits umgedreht, sodass er gegen die Wand stand und ihm die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht. "Ich kann meine Hände sehr gut nutzen", flüsterte Tim Stegi ins Ohr. Stegi versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu befreien, zum einen, weil Tim viel stärker war, als er und zum anderen, weil ihm die Situation viel zu gut gefiel. Tim brauchte nur eine Hand, um Stegis Hände festzuhalten und ging mit der anderen auf Wanderschaft. Blind öffnete er mit erfahrenen Fingern Stegis Gürtel und zog ihn aus der Hose. "Vielleicht könnte ich ja später noch ne Peitsche brauchen oder so", kommentierte er trocken. "So, mein Kleiner. Ich bin immer noch sehr sauer auf dich." Stegi presste die Lippen zusammen. Tim strich mit einem Finger leicht über die schon sehr ansehnliche Beule in Stegis Hose. "Ah", seufzte Tim. "Schönes Gefühl. Also reden wir mal über heute Mittag", flüsterte Tim und übte nun stärken Druck auf Stegis Beule aus, was diesen zum Stöhnen brachte. Nicht nur in seiner Hose war es sehr eng geworden, auch Tim hatte mit Platzschwierigkeiten zu kämpfen und drückte deren Auswirkung gegen Stegis Hintern, was diesen auf keuchen ließ. "Ich finde es ja schon, wenn du mich verführen willst", wisperte Tim und küsste Stegis Nacken. "Aber doch nicht unter diesen Umständen, findest du nicht auch?". Stegi beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne, um seinem Freund noch mehr Fläche zu bieten. Doch als Tim das sah, hörte er auf. Stattdessen ließ er seine freie Hand in Stegis Hose wandern. "Oh Gott, Tim", stöhnte er und warf seinen Kopf zurück, so dass er auf Tims Schulter lag. Der Größere strich mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen über den Penis des Kleineren. "Ich hoffe, du bereust, was du heute getan hast?". "Eigentlich nicht", keuchte Stegi. Tims freie Hand in seiner Hose machte ihn verrückt. "Ich habe immer noch den Gürtel", gab Tim zu bedenken und umschloss Stegis steifen Penis mit seinen Fingern. "Ja, aber sonst hätten wir keinen Sex." "Oh doch", sagte Tim. "Seit wann muss es denn immer einen triftigen Grund geben?". Ganz plötzlich zog Tim beide Hände zurück, was Stegi komplett überraschte. Der Blonde drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll und verwirrt an. Dieser tat das Gleiche. Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick an Tims Körper hinab wandern und blieb an der ebenfalls großen Ausbeulung in Tims Hose hängen. Begierig starrte er darauf.

"Nur zu. Zeig mir, wie sehr du Bock auf mich hast. " Mit leuchtenden Augen und der selben Gewandtheit wie Tim zuvor, drückte nun er seinen Freund gegen die Wand, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und ließ sich dann auf die Knie sinken. Er blickte zu Tim hoch und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Tim sah ihm fest in die Augen, doch die starke Fassade würde noch bröckeln, das wusste Stegi, denn er war gut. Mit einer Ruhe, zu der er sich selbst zwingen musste, zog er Tims Jeans mitsamt Boxershorts herunter und betrachtete kurz den wohlgeformten Penis vor sich. Sein Freund sah ihn kühl und abwartend an. Mit einem Grinsen leckte Stegi ein paarmal kurz über die Spitze, was mit einem leisen keuchen goutiert wurde. Mit offensichtlichem Genuss leckte er genauso oft langsam über die gesamte Penislänge. Nun entfuhr Tim ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen, das er sicherlich hatte zurück halten wollen. Er wollte den starken geben, doch in einer solch zwischenmenschlichen Situation war so etwas derartiges kaum noch möglich. Nun umfasste Stegi den Schafft mit beiden Händen und begann sie sehr schnell auf und ab zu bewegen. Zwischenzeitlich schaute er zu Tim hoch und sah, wie sich dieser mit zugekniffenen Augen die Finger in die Haare krallte und unregelmäßig atmete. Gerade als Stegi noch seine Zunge dazu nahm und zärtlich über die Spitze leckte, kam wieder Leben in Tim und riss den Kleineren förmlich von sich weg. Schwer atmend stand er da, während Stegi gerade aufstand. "Du bist gut", gab Tim zu. "Auch schon gemerkt?", grinste der Blonde. "Aber ich bin besser." Mit diesen Worten zog Tim ihn wieder auf den Boden. "Hättest eigentlich gleich unten bleiben können", knurrte er, streifte sich seine Hose ganz von den Füßen und entledigte sich seines T-Shirts. "Dann zeig mir, dass du besser bist", forderte Stegi ihn heraus. "Liebend gern", knurrte Tim und küsste seinen Freund hart und leidenschaftlich, worauf dieser sofort einstieg. Mit immenser Kraftanstrengung drehte der Blonde die beiden herum, sodass er nun oben war.

Tim ließ das kurz zu und nutzte seine anscheinende Unterlegenheit aus, seine Hände hinten in Stegis Hose gleiten zu lassen und ihn am Arsch zu packen. "Der gehört mir", sagte Tim zufrieden, als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten um Luft zu holen. Tim zog seine Hände wieder zurück und drehte die beiden wieder um. Er würde nun nicht mehr zulassen, dass Stegi oben war, er mochte die untere Position nicht. Um dies vor allem zu unterbinden, küsste er sich von Stegis Hals über dessen Bauch zum Hosenansatz und zog dem Blonden dann quälend langsam die Hose aus. Tim gab sich nicht die Zeit Stegis Penis zu bewundern, sondern kramte in seiner Hosentasche und förderte ein rosa Kondom zu Tage. "Rosa? Dein Ernst?". Stegi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wir sollten wenigstens in diesem Fall unser Schwulenklischee erfüllen, oder?", grinste Tim und streifte sich das Kondom über. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Penis in Stegi hinein gleiten. Dieser verzog kurz das Gesicht, ob diesen plötzlichen Gefühls. Tim beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Als er glaubte, dass Stegi sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, begann er sich zu bewegen und beschleunigte schnell sein Tempo. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide in einem Fort stöhnten. Tim stieß immer schneller und kräftiger zu und ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf beider Stirne gebildet. "Oh fuck, Tim", stöhnte Stegi und krallte sich Tims Rücken. Der Braunhaarige kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. Das würde wohl morgen einen kleinen Bluterguss ergeben. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kamen beide fast gleichzeitig. "Ich liebe dich, Stegi", keuchte Tim und küsste ihn. "Hast du noch Bock auf den Gürtel?".


	5. Hot as Lava

"Ach Mist!". Stegi saß vor seinem Rechner und raufte sich die Haare. "Schon wieder in der Lava gestorben?", hörte er Tims belustigte Stimme hinter sich. "Mit der Hölle wirst du dich wohl nie anfreunden, was?". "Ach, sei still", brummte der Blonde. Bisher war er durch nichts anderes als Lava im Minecraft Singleplayer gestorben und diesmal war es um so ärgerlicher, weil er seine ganzen zwanzig Diamanten im Inventar gehabt hatte. Er drehte sich zu Tim um. Was er sah, gefiel ihm sehr gut. "Wieso bist du denn schon da?". Der Braunhaarige fuhr sich durchs Haar, so dass es extrem strubelig und sehr heiß aussah. "Du scheinst sehr lange gespielt zu haben", lachte Tim. "Die Bank hat immer nur bis um acht auf." Stegi warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war halb neun. Zeitlich war Tim also durchaus berechtigt hier zu sein und sonst natürlich auch. Vor allem aber, weil er einfach zum anbeißen aussah.

Wie in der Bank üblich trug Tim auch heute seinen schwarzen Anzug und hatte nun die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. "Du siehst so verdammt heiß aus", gab Stegi zu bedenken und stand auf. "Ich glaub ich verbenn mich gleich an dir." Tim lachte und zog ihn an sich. "Ich seh nicht nur so aus, ich bin heiß!". "Ach stimmt, tut mir leid, hab ich verwechselt." "Da ist nur der kleine Unterschied, dass du nicht stirbst, wenn du auf mich drauf springst." "Oder wahlweise unter dir liege", grinste Stegi. Tim ließ seine Hände von Stegis Hüfte auf dessen Hintern wandern und küsste Stegi kurz, aber innig. "Wie wäre es mit einer Abwechslung zum Minecraft spielen?". "Meinst du die, die du mir gestern angeboten hast, aber dann vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen bist?", fragte Stegi tadelnd. "Dafür wirds heute besonders gut", versprach Tim. "Beweis es mir", sagte Stegi. "Viel zu gerne", murmelte Tim und streifte sich das Jackett von den Schultern. Er wollte sich auch die Krawatte ab machen, doch Stegi hielt seine Hand fest. "Nein", sagte er bestimmt. "Die brauch ich noch." Damit zog er daran, sodass Tim leicht gegen ihn prallte. "Ich liebe Krawatten", kicherte der Blonde. "Ich wollte dich eigentlich damit fesselnd", beschwerte sich Tim, als Stegi ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zog. "Du hast noch tausend andere Krawatten und außerdem noch n paar Handschellen, Schals und was sonst noch. Hatten wir ja alles schon." "Meinst du damit, ich soll was neues testen? Warum gehen wir denn immer ins Schlafzimmer?

Ich finde es ist wieder Zeit für Sex im Wohnzimmer", fügte Tim hinzu. "Aber da haben wir keine Bettpfosten", gab Stegi zu bedenken, als er seinem Freund folgte. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Tim ihn an den Armen gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. "Ich brauch eigentlich ich auch nichts zum fesseln, um dich gefügig zu machen", knurrte Tim. Stegi seufzte genüsslich auf, als er merkte, wie sich sein Blut in südlicheren Regionen sammelte. "Wieso denn Wohnzimmer? Wand tut's doch auch", grinste Stegi. "Hm", murmelte Tim. "Ich habe gerade eher Lust, dich unter mir stöhnen zu hören." Damit ließ er wieder von dem Blonden ab und zog die Brauen hoch. "Hattest du nicht noch was mit der Krawatte vor?". "Ja." Der Kleinerezog ihn erneut zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Wieso genau hab ich gestern lieber Fernsehen geschaut?", fragte Tim und ließ sich von seinem Freund ins Schlafzimmer ziehen, wo er von diesem aufs Sofa geschubst wurde und sich dann auf dessen Schoß setzte. Nun konnte Stegi die Beule, die sich auch bei Tim gebildet hatte, sehr gut spüren. "Du hast so einen schönen Hals", kommentierte Tim trocken und bedeckte diesen mit zärtlichen Küssen. Währenddessen öffnete Stegi mit fahrigen Fingern Knopf für Knopf von Tims Hemd. "Ich liebe dich", murmelte Tim, zog Stegis Hände von seinem nun geöffneten Hemd weg und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken. Es gelang ihm mit Leichtigkeit die Hände, des auf ihm sitzenden mit nur einer fest zu halten. Gespannt sah der Blonde auf Tim herab. Jeder Sex mit Tim war anders, auch wenn Tim in 90% der Fälle immer der Dominante war. "Ich brauch keine Handschellen, um dich zu fesseln", gab Tim zu und drückte mit seiner freien Hand Stegi gegen sich, was beiden ein Stöhnen entlockte. "Aber ich habe es liebe, wenn ich beide Hände zur Verfügung habe. Darf ich bitte meine Krawatte dafür benutzen?".

Stegi nickte nur. Er liebte Tims dominante Art so sehr. Geschickt wie er war, brauchte Tim nur seine eine freie Hand, um seine Krawatte zu lösen. Dann band er diese sorgfältig und fest um Stegis Hände. "Wie willst du die denn wieder abbekommen?". "Wer sagt denn was davon?", sagte Tim mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, während er die Krawatte über Stegis Rücken zusammenknotete. "So ist schon besser", sagte Tim zu frieden. "Ich kann dir zwar jetzt nicht mehr dein T-Shirt ausziehen, aber darauf kommt's ja nicht an." Stegi beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf die Tims, sofort stieg Tim mit ein die eine Hand in Stegis Haar , die andere auf dessen Hintern. "Würdest du bitte aufstehen?", sagte Tim, als er den Kuss unterbrach. "Wieso?", fragte Stegi etwas enttäuscht. "Ich dachte mir, dass das ganze nackt ja wohl sehr viel mehr Spaß machen würde?". "Da könntest du Recht haben." Der Blonde stand bereit willig auf und sah zu, wie Tim sich begierig an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Als er ihn geöffnet hatte, zog er rasch die Hose hinunter und bedeutete dem Blonden daraus hinaus zu steigen.

Anerkennend betrachtete er die Beule, die sich unter der Boxershorts abzeichnete und strich ein paarmal sanft darüber. Stegi entwich ein Keuchen. "Warte mal kurz hier", sagte Tim und stand unvermittelt auf. Eine Minute später kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück. "Ohne Gleitgel is das nicht so sinnig", meinte er, setzte sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa und zog nun auch Stegis Boxershort hinunter. Den Blickkontakt zu Stegi haltend umgriff er dessen Penis und bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab. "Fuck Tim", stöhnte Stegi und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Braunhaarige grinste und genoss die Reaktion seines Freundes. Am liebsten hätte der Stehende, im doppelten Sinne, seine Hände in Tims Haaren vergraben, der genüsslich, wie es schien über den Schaft leckte." "Ich hätte eigentlich gerne gehabt, dass du mich ausziehst, aber das geht ja jetzt nicht", murmelte Tim gespielt resigniert. Er stand auf, so dass er nun wieder größer war als sein schwer atmender Freund und zog sich, Stegi küssend, nun auch Hose und Boxershorts aus. Tim hatte sich gerade wieder hingesetzt, um sich Gleitgel auf seinen Penis zu streichen, als Stegi sich hinkniete dem den Schaft nun auch mit den Lippen liebkoste. Tim musste grinsen.

Es kam selten vor, dass Stegi die Initiative dafür ergriff und dass er jetzt gefesselt war, machte es das Ganze noch interessanter. Der Blonde leckte und küsste abwechselnd über den Schaft, was Tim komplett aus seiner Fassung brachte. Er stöhnte laut und ließ sich auf da Sofa sinken. Sofort ließ Stegi von ihm ab. "Ich will mit dir zusammen kommen", sagte er und grinste Tim schelmisch an. "Du wirst heute noch ziemlich oft alleine kommen", stellte Tim trocken klar und schmierte sich etwas Gleitgel auf seinen Penis. Dann legte er seine sanft seine Hände um Stegis Hüften und manövrierte ihn auf seinen Schoß. Der Blonde schnappte nach Luft. Es ziepte etwas, doch das Gefühl wurde von maßlosem Verlangen verdrängt. Als Tim sich sicher war, dass Stegi sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, lehnte er sich genüsslich zurück und sagte: "Komm Kleiner, zeig mir, was ich gestern Abend verpasst habe. Um deine Hüften zu bewegen, brauchst du deine Hände nicht." Stegis Atem ging sehr unregelmäßig. Den Blick auf Tims Gesicht gerichtet, bewegte Stegi seine Hüften vor uns zurück und stöhnte direkt auf. Tims füllte ihn so perfekt aus. Anscheinend hatte Tim seinen Vorsatz vergessen, dass der Oberkörper für Sex unwichtig war.

Er ließ seine Hände unter Stegis T-Shirt gleiten, zog es ihm über den Kopf, sodass es über seinen Händen lag. Während der Blonde stöhnend seinen Rhythmus verschnellerte, strich Tim begierig über dessen Oberkörper. "Schneller", stöhnte Tim und krallte sich ins Sofa. Stegi, der kurz vor dem Orgasmus war, wollte den Augenblick jedoch noch etwas heraus zögern, sodass Tim seinen Freund kurzer Hand zu sich herunter zog, ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und nun, obwohl er unten war die Kontrolle übernahm, Stegi stark gegen sein Becken drückte und von unten in ihn stieß. Stegi stöhnte so laut in den Kuss, in den Kuss, dass Tim von ihm abließ, um das Geräusch besser hören zu können. "Bitte mach das nochmal", stöhnte er, der nun auch direkt vor dem Orgasmus war. Das tat Stegi. Fast gleichzeitig mit Tim kam er stieß einen Lustschrei aus. "Tim", brachte er hervor, als auch dieser schwer atmend kam.

"Stegi, du bist so perfekt", stöhnte er. "Ich weiß", brachte der Blonde hervor. "Ich denke mal das war genug für gestern und heute", sagte Tim gespielt ernst. "Was?", fragte Stegi ebenso gespielt. "Wenn du das denkst, dann geh ich so lange nicht von dir runter, bis-"."Ja, bis was?", flüsterte Tim, richtete sich wieder auf, so dass sein Gesicht ganz nah an dem Stegis war. "Was ist dann?". Es war schwer von den Blonden sich zu konzentrieren, da er Tims Atem in seinem Gesicht spürte und er immer noch auf ihm saß. "Weiß ich nicht", murmelte der Kleinere "Weißt du was? Wollen wir in der Küche weiter machen? Auf dem Esstisch hatten wir schon lange keinen Sex mehr."


	6. The Sound of the Poilce

"Habt ihr Spaß?". Stegi schreckte auf, ob der Stimme, die in sein Ohr brüllte, obwohl man sich sehr gut auf Zimmerlautstärke unterhalten konnte. "Ja, alles bestens", gab er mit gequältem Grinsen zurück. Das war offensichtlich das, was seine Schwester hatte hören sollen und somit torkelte sie davon. "Ja, wir haben ganz offensichtlich Spaß", murrte Tim neben Stegi. Die beiden befanden sich auf der Faschingsparty von Stegis Schwester, die in London lebte, was hieß, dass die beiden Männer auf dieser Party niemanden kannten. Und hier jemanden kennen lernen zu wollen, war eher ungünstig, denn alle eingeladenen Gäste stammten aus dem Physik Studiengang von Stegis Schwester. Würden Stegi und Tim also versuchen Kontakt aufzubauen, würden sie mindestens eine Stunde komplizierte Darstellungen und Erklärungen über Teilchenmodelle über sich ergehen lassen müssen. "Wieso habe ich mir eigentlich dieses dumme Kostüm gekauft?", seufzte Tim. "Ich wollte hier nie hin." "Tut mir leid", sagte Stegi. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so schlecht wird. Aber", er wandte sich Tim zu und küsste ihn, was von den beiden sehr betrunkenen nicht weit entfernten jungen Frauen neben ihnen, mit einem Seufzen goutiert wurde. "Du bist der heißeste Polizist, den ich je gesehen habe." Tim strich dem Blonden eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. "Das will ich aber auch meinen. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht als Fee oder so gegangen?". Tim musterte seinen Freund, der als einziges Kostümaccessoire einen Lapislazuli Ring* trug.

"Stellen wir uns das mal vor, ich hätte überall Glitzer, unattraktive rosa Flügel.." "Aber das ist doch voll süß!", stellte Tim klar und küsste Stegi aufs Haar. Stegi sah seinen Freund mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. "Weißt du wie ungeil das mit dem Glitzer beim Sex wäre? Meine Haut wäre dann ziemlich rau und hattest du ernsthaft vor mich als Fee flach zu legen?". Tim sah ihn einen Augenblick berechnend an. "Du hast Recht, Feen sind ja doch eher abturnend." Stegi lachte. "Wo du gerade von Sex redest", flüsterte Tim dem Blonden ins Ohr und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Das ist wahrscheinlich genau der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dich abzuführen." Wann Tim die Handschellen von seinem Kostüm abgenommen hatte, wusste Stegi nicht, jedoch war ihm das angenehm egal, als Tim das kühle Metall um seine Handgelenke schloss. "Ich wusste doch das Polizeikostüm war die richtige Wahl", seufzte Stegi zufrieden. Die beiden standen so weit in einer Ecke, dass keiner Notiz von ihnen nahmen, außer den zwei sehr betrunkenen jungen Frauen, die das bis zum nächsten Tag sowieso vergessen haben würden. "Ich hätte mir dieses Kostüm gar nicht gekauft, wenn du mich nicht überredet hättest da hin zu gehen", gab Tim zu bedenken, während er Stegi so zum Ausgang auf der anderen Seite manövrierte, dass keiner dessen gefesselte Hände sah, was aber auch so keiner bemerkt hätte.

"Du siehst ja wie wir uns amüsiert haben." Mit unschuldiger Miene blickte Stegi zu Tim auf. "Ich hoffe meine Strafe fällt nicht zu hart aus, Herr Polizist?". "Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, du hast dir schon sehr viele Schulden angehäuft." Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, hatte Tim de Blonden schon dagegen gedrückt. "Jetzt kann doch keiner mehr raus?". "Da soll auch erst mal keiner raus kommen", knurrte Tim und legte seine Hand ganz sanft auf die Stelle der Hose, wo sich Stegis Penis befand. "Was denn für Schulden?", fragte Stegi und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Genau dort gehörte Tims Hand hin. "Viele", sagte Tim mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme und massierte sanft die Stegis intimste Zone, was Stegi auf keuchen ließ. "Verboten gutes Aussehen, viel zu guter Sex, das schönste Stöhnen", fügte Tim noch hinzu, als der Blonde eben dies tat, da Tim begonnen hatte etwas stärker zu massieren. "Siehst du? Du musst bestraft werden." Der Braunhaarige ließ abrupt von seinem Freund ab, küsste ihn kurz, packte ihn am Arm und schob ihn vor sich her. Die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinauf und dann das Zimmer am Ende vom Flur. "Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass deine Schwester uns das Gästezimmer neben ihren Söhnen gegeben hat?", flüsterte Tim grinsend. "Sie hätte uns ja auch das neben dem Bad geben können. Womöglich wollte sie verhindern, dass wir in ihrem Haus Sex haben. Da hat sie die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht." Der Braunhaarige schubste Stegi ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. Er ließ den Blonden los und stellte den einzigen Stuhl in dem Raum in die Mitte des Zimmers. Daraufhin schloss Tim die Handschellen an der rechten Hand auf. Verwirrt sah Stegi ihn an. "Um eine Sache klar zu stellen", flüsterte Tim Stegi ins Ohr und ließ eine Hand in dessen Hose verschwinden. Stegi stöhnte. "Einem Polizisten ist bei jeder Art von Verkehr Folge zu leisten." Tim umfasste Stegis schon sehr steifen Penis und bewegte seine Hand einmal auf und ab. Er genoss die Wirkung. "Hast du das verstanden?". "Ja!", stöhnte Stegi laut. "Du weißt, wer das Zimmer neben uns hat, oder?", grinste Tim und ließ seine Hand in Stegis Hose weiter wandern. "Du willst doch nicht, dass sie aufwachen, oder?". Stegi schüttelte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Kopf.

"Gut", sagte Tim zufrieden und zog seine Hand aus der Hose. "Und jetzt setz dich hin." Ohne zu wissen, was sein Freund vor hatte, setzte sich Stegi gehorsam auf den Stuhl, woraufhin seine linke Hand an den Stuhl gekettet wurde. "Mach deine Hose auf", befahl Tim. Mit nur einer Hand und die dazu noch zitterte, war dies schwerer als gedacht und damit dauerte es ein paar Augenblicke bis Stegi den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans geöffnet hatte. "Gut", sagte Tim, der sich vor Stegi das Hemd aufknöpfte. Sehr interessiert beobachtete der Sitzende das Schauspiel. Tims Six Pack war absolut nicht zu verachten und er freute sich schon darauf darüber hinweg in tiefere Regionen zu küssen. Ob Tim das zulassen würde, wusste er allerdings nicht. "Und jetzt masturbiere." Verwirrt sah Tim ihn an. "Willst du das nicht für mich machen?". "Was denkst du denn, wieso ich dir eine Hand frei gelassen hab?". Stegi schob sofern es mit einer Hand möglich war seine Hose etwas herunter umfasste unter Tims strengem Blick seinen Penis. Auch bei Tim hatte sich das Blut bereits woanders hin bewegt, wie Stegi genüsslich feststellte. "Langsam!", sagte Tim und Stegi konnte nicht anders als seine Hand langsam seinen Penis auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Es tat so gut, aber es wäre noch viel schöner, wenn Tim das für ihn übernehmen würde. Stöhnend saß Stegi da und beobachtete Tim wie den ersten Knopf seiner Hose öffnete. "Mach ein bisschen schneller", befahl Tim, ging um Stegi herum und kniete sich hinter ihn, so dass er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. "Hör auf, wenn du kurz davor bist zu kommen."

"Und wenn ich das nicht schaffe?". "Dann wird der Polizist sehr wütend auf dich sein und dich noch härter bestrafen müssen." "Da hätte ich eigentlich nicht dagegen", stöhnte Stegi. Tim hatte begonnen seinen Hals zu küssen. "Hart wird es ja sowieso", flüsterte Tim und riss, immer noch hinter dem Blonden kniend, dessen Hemd auf. "Bist du bescheuert?", rief Stegi, woraufhin ihm Tim den Mund zu hielt. "Die Kinder, weißt du noch? Und wenn du schön brav bist, kannst du dann das Ersatzhemd von mir haben." Weiterhin seinem Freund den Mund zu haltend, ließ er seine erfahrenen Finger Stegis Brust hinab wandern. "Du darfst los lassen?", flüsterte Tim. Sofort überließ Stegi seinen Penis Tim, was er nur viel zu gerne tat. "Nur weil ich jetzt dran bin, heißt das aber nicht, dass du kommen darfst", flüsterte Tim und Stegi hörte die Erregung in seiner Stimme. "Du müsstest dann das Zeug wegwischen, weißt du?". Tims Hand bewegte sich unerbittlich auf und ab und Stegi musste die Augen zukneifen vor Anstrengung. "Tim bitte", stöhnte Stegi. Sofort hörte Tim auf und befreite Stegi vom Stuhl. Kopfschüttelnd stand der Blonde da.

"Du hast gut durchgehalten", bemerkte Tim. "Und jetzt zieh dir deine Hose aus." Immer noch keuchend, tat Stegi wie geheißen. Sofort zog Tim seinen Freund wieder an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Du bist unmöglich." "Ich weiß", grinste Tim. "Und genau deswegen liebst du mich doch." "Das schlimme ist, dass du Recht hast", sagte Stegi, also er von Tim aufs Bett geschubst und mit den Handschellen an die Bettpfosten gefesselt wurde. "Jetzt zieh dich aus, du bist nackt heißer." Obwohl Tim auch so wie er über Stegi kniete immens heiß aussah. Er trug immer noch seine Krawatte, seine Hose und seinen Polizeihut. "Jetzt nicht übermütig werden, Kleiner." Damit leckte er unerwarteter weise lasziv über Stegis Penis. "Oh Gott, Tim!", stöhnte Stegi. "Eyy, du willst doch die Kinder nicht verstören." "Die sind doch durch meine Schwester schon verstört." Tim lachte. "Du darfst kommen. Wir schmuggeln die Bettwäsche einfach irgendwie in die Waschmaschine oder verbrennen." Mit seiner Zunge und seinen Händen trieb er Stegi in den Wahnsinn und schließlich kam er. "Tim, du bist so perfekt", stöhnte er. "Ich weiß", grinste der Braunhaarige und wischte die weiße Flüssigkeit mit einem Taschentuch von seiner Brust. Danach entledigte er sich kurzer Hand seiner Hose und zog ein Kondom aus der Tasche. "Würdest du bitte die Krawatte und den Hut anlassen?". Tim grinste und verwickelte Stegi in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Ich noch vergessen aufzuzählen, dass du verboten gut küsst", sagte Tim, als er sich ein Kondom überzog. "Ich vergebe dir, wenn du mich jetzt sofort-." Erneut küsste Tim ihn, diesmal aggressiv und verlangend.

Er hatte sich wohl sehr zurück halten müssen. "Und wie ich das werde", knurrte Tim ihm ins Ohr und drang in ihn ein. Er bewegte sich erst langsam in ihm, jedoch das genügte, um beiden ein Stöhnen zu entlocken. Tim hatte seinen Vorsatz den Kindern im Nebenraum offenbar vergessen. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Stegi warf den Kopf zurück und krallte sich in seine Handschellen. Tims Stöße waren, wie versprochen, hart und tief. Genauso, wie es beide liebten. "Schneller", stöhnte Stegi. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie kamen beide.


	7. Happy Birthday Stegi!

Stegi lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Toll, das sollte sein Geburtstag sein? Die vergangene Woche hatte er ewig rum telefoniert, jedoch schien jeder seiner Freunde schon seit Monaten genau an seinem Geburtstag verplant zu sein. Einzig Tim, nur Tim hatte zugesagt. Natürlich mit Tim alleine zu sein hatte auch seine Vorzüge, die so aussahen, dass beide das Bett für Stunden nicht mehr verlassen würden. Stegi seufzte. Es war doch aber sein Geburtstag und dass all seine Freunde keine Zeit hatten, war dann doch etwas ernüchternd. Nicht mal einen Kuchen hatte er gebacken. Zum einen, weil er das sowieso nicht konnte (backen war Tims Fachgebiet) und zum anderen, wer würde ihn denn essen? Zum Trost hatte Freddie ihm um null Uhr einen langen niedlichen Text geschrieben, in dem er sich nochmal dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass er nicht kommen konnte. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon.

Stegi, der sich gerade in einem anderen Raum befand, sputete ins Wohnzimmer, nahm den Hörer ab und ließ sich dann lässig aufs Sofa fallen. Schade, dass keiner diesen coolen Move gesehen hatte. "Hallo Stegi hier, immer zu Stelle." "Was sollte das denn?", lachte Tim am anderen Ende der Leitung in den Hörer. "Hallo Tim, alles fresh." "Ja, sehr fresh", antwortete Stegis Freund. "Würdest du deinen süßen Arsch bitte zu mir bewegen? Mein Geschenk ist zu groß, als dass ich es zu dir transportieren könnte." "Ich weiß, dass du ein großes Geschenk hast", sagte Stegi anzüglich. "Hab ich schon oft erfahren." Stegi konnte förmlich sehen, wie Tim die Augen verdrehte. "Ähm, ja das Geschenk hab ich auch für dich und kannst du auch immer gerne haben, aber ich meine ein anderes Geschenk. Eins, das nicht ab achtzehn frei gegeben ist." Stegi lachte. "Ist gut, kann ich bei dir dann beide Geschenke haben?". "Immer doch", kicherte Tim. "Aber du bekommst erst mal das richtige Geschenk und dann sehen wir weiter, ok?". Stegi nickte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Tim ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte und befürworte das Vorhaben seines Freundes. "Ach übrigens, Stegi. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." "Du bist einer von der ganz schnellen Sorte, was?", lachte der Blonde und nach kurzem Abschiedsgeplenkel legten sie auf.

Stegi musste grinsen, als er sich erhob, um sich umzuziehen. Wenn Tim sogar zwei große Geschenke für ihn hatte, konnte das ja doch ein guter Tag werden. Als Stegis Blick in seinen Ganzkörperspiegel fiel, entschied er sich gegen das Umziehen. Schlabberpulli und eine schäbige Jogginghose waren doch genau das richtige für einen entspannten Tag bei Tim.  
Zehn Minuten später parkte der Blonde sein Auto vor Tims Wohnungstür. Dieser wartete bereits an der Tür auf ihn mit einem ziemlich verschmitzten Ausdruck in den Augen. "Hallo Geburtstagskind", sagte er und umarmte Stegi herzlich. "Du hast dich ja heraus geputzt", stellte Tim seinen Freund betrachtend fest. "Du liebst mich doch, egal was ich an hab, oder?". Tim grinste und küsste ihn sanft. "Ja, ich liebe dich, egal wie du aussiehst." Wie aus dem Nichts zog er eine schwarze Augenbinde aus der Hosentasche. Stegi sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich dachte das Geschenk krieg ich erst später." Tim hob ebenfalls die Brauen. "Wieso musst du denn immer so zweideutig denken. Wer hat das nur verbrochen?".

Stegi grinste und ließ sich von dem Braunhaarigen die Augenbinde über die Augenlegen. "Jetzt nimm meine Hand und folge mir." "Wird schwer was anderes zu tun", murmelte der Kleinere. Er hörte wie Tim eine Tür öffnete und etwas flüsterte, dann nahm dieser ihm die Binde, die ihm die Sicht genommen hatte ab und zog ihn schließlich in den Raum. "Happy Birthday!". Stegi war in ein Wirrwarr aus Stimmen geraten. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, du Lauch!". Der Blonde hatte kaum die Möglichkeit sich umzusehen, als er von einer Teddybärförmigen Gestalt umarmt wurde. Bart kratzte ihn am Hals. "Freddie, erdrück mich bitte nicht!", lachte der Blonde. Freddie gab ihm noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und gesellte sich dann zu Patrick aka Paluten, den er auch küsste, allerdings auf den Mund. "Alles Gute, du Spast!".

Jap Rewi, wie er leibt und lebt. Während Stegi von den ganzen Menschen umarmt wurde, hatte er kaum Zeit den Raum, in dem er war zu betrachten. Es sah mehr nach einem ausgebrochenen Plüschvulkan aus, als nach Tims Wohnzimmer. In den nächsten Minuten wurde er noch von Patrick umarmt, von Tim Bergmann umarmt und von Dario, die sich immer wieder schüchterne Blicke zuwarfen, um dann wieder mit roten Wangen woanders hinzusehen. Dazu kamen noch Felix und Felix aka Dner und Rotpilz, Dominik und noch ein paarmal zwischendurch Freddie. "Was solldenn das alles hier?", kicherte Stegi, als Tim ihm eine Flasche Bier in die Hand drückte und dann in Richtung der Tür entschwand. "Das ist deine Abschiedsfeier", sagte Freddie trocken, was man nicht von seinem Alkoholpegel sagen konnte.

"Wir werden dich nämlich töööötääään!". Er hatte wohl versucht einen einigermaßen angsteinflößenden Blick aufzusetzen, was ihm nur mäßig gelang. "Ist gut, Schatz", sagte Patrick sanft und nahm Freddie sein Bier aus der Hand. "Reicht jetzt, du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich fahre." "Und du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich dich liebe", kicherte Freddie und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund. "Schön, dass sie sich ihre Liebe endlich eingestehen konnten", meinte Tim Bergmann, der zu ihnen herüber gekommen war. "Das war in letzter Zeit wirklich ein Drama mit den beiden. Außerdem hier", er überreichte Stegi ein mit rosa Papier verpacktes Geschenk.

"Alles Gute nochmal." Gut gelaunt nahm der Blonde das Paket entgegen. So wie es aussah, schien er nur schwuleFreunde zu haben. Eine Überraschungsparty, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Die Gründe, mit denen seine Freunde ihm abgesagt hatten, waren so plausibel und nachvollziehbar gewesen. "Und du scheinst nicht bei deiner Oma zu sein." "Nein, grinste Tim. Meine Großeltern machen mit meinen Eltern gerade einen Erholungsurlaub." "Von dir?", lachte Stegi. "Wahrscheinlich", schmunzelte Tim. "Ach und", Stegi senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, so dass der Größere sich zu ihm hinunter beugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. "Was ist zwischen dir und Dario, auffälliger geht es ja wirklich nicht."

"Was?". Tim sah ihn verstört an. "Ich schau ihn doch so gut wie gar nicht an und.. Ich weiß nicht, das ist so ungeklärt zwischen uns." "Folgender Plan, du trinkst n bisschen was und dann redest du mit ihm Klartext. Aber du kriegst das auch ohne trinken hin. Versprich mir, dass du heute wenigstens mit ihm redest, sonst muss ich ihm wohl oder übel einen gefälschten Liebesbrief schreiben." "Alles nur das nicht", kicherte Tim. "Das schlimme ist, dass ich weiß, dass du das wirklich machen würdest." Stegi nickte zufrieden. "Los, hol dir deinen Tiger!". Tim atmete tief durch, warf ihm noch kurz einen zweifelnden Blick zu und verschwand in der Menge. Mit etwas Glück würde Stegi noch bald noch ein schwules Pärchen in seinem in seinem ohnehin stark homoerotisch angehauchten Freundeskreis haben. Kurz nach dem Tim ihn verlassen hatte, tauchten Felix, Felix und Freddie (wieder) vor ihm auf. "Ihr könntet ne Bande gründen und euch de drei Fs nennen", bemerkte Stegi, als ihm die Gleichheit der Anfangsbuchstaben auffiel. "Ich bin gar nicht da", lallte Freddie und kollidierte mit Rewi, wodurch sich beide kichernd in den Armen lagen.

Felix und Felix grinsten sich an und überreichten Stegi dann grinsend ein mit Blümchenpackpapier eingewickeltes Geschenk, auf das lauter Vierecke geklebt waren. Bei genauerem hinsehen, erkannte Stegi, dass es eingepackte Kondome waren. "Mit Obstgeschmack", kommentierte der größere Felix stolz. "Wir haben uns gedacht, dass ihr wieder n bisschen Frische in eurem Sexleben braucht", kommentierte der andere Felix. "Da ist extrem viel Leben drin, glaub mir", lachte Stegi. "Danke." "Keine Ursache", lachte der Kleinere Felix und dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich groß. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Punkt rechts neben Stegi. Dieser wandte sich zur Seite und musste einen Jauchzer unterdrücken. Er sah gerade noch wie Dario und Tim durch die Tür in den angrenzenden Gang entschwanden und das Händchen haltend. "Ich habe das Gefühl wir sind die einzigen beiden, die nicht schwul sind auf dieser Party", sagte der kleinere Felix nachdenklich. "Kann gut sein", lachte Stegi. "Außer ihr verliebt euch heute Abend noch hinter einander, dann könnte ich damit angeben, wie viele Paare sich auf meinen Partys finden." Plötzlich tauchte Tim wieder neben ihm auf und Stegi sah gerade noch, wie die zwei Felixe in Richtung des Buffets verschwanden. "Kann ich die bei dir irgendwie verstauen?". Stegi nickte mit dem Kopf zu den zwei Geschenken, die er in den Händen hielt. Tim nickte und räumte einen Tisch zur Ablage frei. Wie aus dem nichts zauberte der Braunhaarige zwei Geschenke herbei, die wahrscheinlich unter eben diesem Tisch gelegen hatten. "Ich hab noch ein drittes, aber das liegt im Schlafzimmer und dafür haben wir heute Nacht noch genug Zeit", sagte Tim zwinkernd.

Freddie und Patrick verließen glücklich Händchen haltend als letztes Tims Wohnung. Beide zwinkerten Stegi im hinaus gehen noch verschwörerisch zu. Es war nicht so ganz erstaunlich, dass alle ungefähr wussten, was diese Nacht in Tims Schlafzimmer passieren würde. Als der Blonde die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, spürte er wie sich sanft zwei Hände um seine Taille legten. "Hallo, mein Schatz", schnurrte Stegi. Tim antwortete nicht, er ließ seine Hände, wo sie waren und begann leichte Küsse auf den Hals seines Freundes zu hauchen. Der Kleinere legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Tim mehr Fläche zu bieten, was diesen dazu veranlasste, an einer expliziten empfindlichen Stelle zu saugen, sodass Stegi aufstöhnte. "Ich hab doch schon genug Knutschflecken, Großer", kicherte er.

"Man kann niemals genug Knutschflecken haben." Er ließ von seinem Freund ab und drehte ihn um. Stegi musterte Tim interessiert. Er trug eine lockere Jeans und einen Arztkittel, unter dem seine nackte Brust und sein Six Pack zum Vorschein kam. Dazu hatte er noch seine Brille auf der Nase, die er aber nur zum Autofahren trug. Wahrscheinlich deswegen auch jetzt, weil Stegi ziemlich auf diese Brille stand. Natürlich durfte die schwarze Krawatte nicht fehlen. Tim sah wirklich verboten heiß aus, der heißeste Arzt, den er je gesehen hatte. Sofort ging Stegi auf die unausgesprochene Rollenspielaufforderung ein. "Bin ich sehr krank, Herr Doktor?". Tim nickte bedeutungsschwanger und begann Stegis Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Du musst jetzt sehr stark sein, die Untersuchung könnte etwas härter werden." "Oh nein", flüsterte der Blonde mit Unschuldsmiene. "Was habe ich denn zu befürchten?". Tim war beim letzten Knopf angelangt und zog ihm sein Hemd aus.

Stegi hatte sich im Laufe der Party umgezogen, da sein Schlabberlook, ja dann doch etwas zu schäbig gewesen war. "Die Untersuchung wird sehr intensiv werden und es werden wohl Handschellen von Nöten sein." Stegi fiel kurz aus seiner Rolle. "Du hast endlich Handschellen gekauft?". Tim grinste dreckig, "Für meine Patienten doch nur das Beste, vor allem zum Geburtstag." "Ich habe gehört Küsse helfen auch bei meiner Genesung", gab der Kleinere zu bedenken. "Und damit sollte nicht zu sparsam umgegangen werden." Tim nickte mit gewichtiger Miene, drängte Stegi an die Wand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Stegi vergrub seine Finger in Tims Haaren und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, griff der Arzt nach Stegis Händen und drückte sie ihm über den Kopf. "Ich würde nur ziemlich gerne wissen, wo es am meisten weh tut", murmelte Tim. "Ein einfaches Stöhnen würde genügen." Mit der einen Hand die Stegis festhaltend, ließ er die andere Hand an der Brust seines Freundes hinab wandern und schließlich in seiner Hose verschwinden. Stegi stöhnte laut, als Tims Finger seinen bereits steifen Penis berührten und sanft darüber strichen. "Ach, ich sehe schon", sagte Tim und zog seine Hand wieder aus Stegis Hose, was ihm einen enttäuschten Blick einbrachte.

"Der Schaden scheint ja sehr groß zu sein, wir müssen wohl mit einer gewissen Härte an das Problem heran gehen. Ich hoffe, dass ist auch in deinem Sinne?". Stegi keuchte noch etwas und nickte. "Gut", grinste Tim, ließ die Hände des Kleineren los, nur um sie ihm dann gleich sanft auf den Rücken zu drehen. Stegi fasste nach hinten und ertastete die Beule, die sich auch in Tims Hose gebildet hatte und strich darüber. Dem Größeren entwich ein leichtes Stöhnen und griff dann nach Stegis Handgelenken. "Ich muss doch wohl sagen, dass ich hier der Arzt bin und die Autorität habe." "Ich liebe ja Ärzte, die wissen, was sie wollen", grinste Stegi. Tim lachte leise und manövrierte seinen Freund ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er ihn los, stellte sich dicht hinter ihn, so dass Stegi Tims Beule deutlich spüren konnte und öffnete so den Gürtel Stegis Jeans, während er dessen Hals wieder mit Küssen liebkoste. "Tim", stöhnte der Blonde, als dieser seine Hand erneut in dessen Hose gleiten ließ. "Das Problem ist wirklich weitaus größer als erwartet", murmelte Tim und ließ seine Hand den Schaft ein paarmal auf und ab gleiten. "Zieh dich aus!".

Der Braunhaarige hatte seine Hand zurück gezogen. Stegi drehte sich zu ihm um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich würde das doch lieber meinem Arzt überlassen." "Zieh dich aus oder ich muss die Untersuchung verschieben und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, oder?". Obwohl Stegi wusste, dass sein Freund das nicht ernst meinte, tat er wie geheißen, wandte sich von Tim ab und bückte sich beim Ausziehen der Hose lasziv, so dass der Braunhaarige seinen Hintern bewundern konnte. Kaum hatte Stegi sich wieder aufgerichtet und umgedreht, wurde er von Tim aufs Bett geschubst. "Hallo, mein Süßer", knurrte er und fesselte den Blonden mit den neuen Handschellen ans Bett. Stegi genoss das Gefühl, das war das erste Mal, dass sie keine Schals verwenden mussten. Über ihm kniend zog Tim sich den Arztkittel aus und warf ihn achtlos neben das Bett. "Du bist der heißeste Arzt, den ich je gesehen habe." Stegi ließ seinen Blick begierig Tims Körper auf und ab wandern, leider hatte er noch seine Hose an. "Das will ich auch hoffen, meine Patienten sollen sich doch wohl fühlen." Ehe Stegi etwas sagen konnte, wurden seine Lippen von Tims verschlossen. Die eine Hand des Braunhaarigen war neben Stegis Kopf in das Kissen gestützt, mit der anderen massierte er Stegis Penis. Der Blonde fing an unablässig zu Stöhnen, was Tim dazu veranlasste den Kuss zu lösen, um den Laut besser zu hören.

"Ich komme, Tim!", keuchte Stegi. Sofort stoppte Tim seine Bewegung und verlagerte sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Penis. "Was soll das?". "Ich bin der Arzt, dem die Frauen vertrauen, weißt du nicht mehr? Oder besser gesagt die Männer." Damit leckte er sanft über den Schaft, was dem blonden ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Stegi krallte sich in die Handschellen, nicht mehr viel und sie hätten ihm ins Fleisch geschnitten. Doch das war ihm relativ egal, was Tim da mit ihm anstellte, war unglaublich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er kam und der Braunhaarige hielt genau im richtigen Augenblick ein Taschentuch bereit, so dass nichts danebenging. "Das war unglaublich", keuchte Stegi. "Wenn du jetzt auch noch nackt wärst, wäre es perfekt." Tim grinste und küsste seinen Freund nochmal flüchtig. "Kannst du haben. Vor allem, da die Untersuchung nicht eindeutig war, da müssen andere Methoden heran gezogen werden." "Und die wären?", fragte der Blonde grinsend. "Nun", sagte Tim, während er sich die Krawatte öffnete. "Die Methode, bei der du stöhnend unter mir liegst und bettelst?". "Das klingt perfekt." Tim warf die Krawatte von sich und öffnete seine Hose. Interessiert sah Stegi ihm dabei zu. Bevor er diese auch achtlos bei Seite warf, zog er noch ein Kondom aus der Tasche. Daraufhin entledigte er sich auch seiner Boxershorts, darin war es schon ziemlich eng geworden.

"So ist schon besser", kommentierte Stegi zufrieden. Mit geübten Fingern zog Tim das Kondom über Stegis Penis, dann platzierte er sich darauf und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf Blonde warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Tim sich an das Ziepen und das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, dann begann er sich langsam auf dem Blonden zu bewegen. "Schneller!", keuchte Stegi. Tim beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sein Becken schnell vor und zurück bewegte. "Tim, ich liebe dich", stöhnte der Blonde. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen beide und das war nicht das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht.


	8. Ein Pfarrer für alle Fälle

"Bis der Tod euch scheidet. Bla bla bla." Genervt und etwas, aber nicht sehr, angetrunken schloss Stegi die Haustür auf. Beziehungsweise er versuchte es, denn die nächtliche Dunkelheit und die leichte Verwirrung, die der Alkohol in seinem Kopf angerichtet hatte, erschwerten sein Vorhaben. "Lass mich mal machen, Schatz", sagte Tim sanft, nahm dem Blonden den Schlüssel aus der Hand und öffnete beim ersten Versuch. "Du bist ein kleiner Zauberer", kicherte Stegi und schlüpfte an seinem Freund vorbei. "Das hält doch niemals", nahm der Kleinere den Faden wieder auf. "Ich habe den Typen noch nie gemocht und meiner Schwester wird er bald zum Hals raus hängen." "ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du ihr das lang und breit dargelegt hast?", lachte Tim und zog seine Schuhe aus. "Natürlich", nickte Stegi und tat es seinem Freund gleich.

"Und ich musste mich sehr zurück halten, um diesem Armleuchter nicht zu sagen, dass meine Schwester zu gut für ihn ist." Die beiden waren soeben von der Hochzeit der Schwester Stegis zurückgekehrt und begaben sich nun, ohne sichdavor abgesprochen zu haben, gleichzeitig in die Küche. "Und der Pfarrer erst", führte Stegi seine Beschimpfung fort. "Ist ja klar, dass man immer möglichst unattraktive Pfarrer in Kirchen stellt, aber wieso dieser Felsklotz? Hatte der überhaupt ne Nase? Der hätte Voldemort Konkurrenz machen können, obwohl Voldi tausend mal cooler ist. Tim?". Stegi blickte zu Tim, der lässig gegen die Küchenzeile gelehnt mit einem kleinen Glas Schnaps da stand und in seinem Anzug und den verwuschelten Haaren verboten gut aussah. "Ja, Kleiner?". Er lockerte sich die Krawatte und nahm einen Schluck Schnaps. Auf der Hochzeit hatte er zu seinem Leidwesen nichts trinken dürfen, da er der Fahrer gewesen war. Wer hatte fahren müssen, hatten sie mit "Schnick Schnack Schnuck" ausgeknobelt.

Stegi gewann bei diesem Spiel seltsamer weise immer. "Versprich mir bitte, dass wir erst dann heiraten, wenn wir einen coolen Pfarrer gefunden haben." "Wir haben doch schon einen coolen Pfarrer", meinte Tim und stellte sein Schnapsglas weg. Er reckte sich vor und zog Stegi an dessen Krawatte zu sich. "Und wer soll das bitte sein?", fragte Stegi, während Tim seine Hände sanft an seine Hüften legte. "Na ich", flüsterte Tim. "Für dich bin ich doch alles und wir beide müssen uns dringend über deine Sünden unterhalten, mein Junge." "Ist es eine schlimme Sünde, dass ich auf meinen Pfarrer stehe?", fragte Stegi sofort mit Unschuldsmiene. Tim nickte ernst. "Auf jeden Fall ist sie so schlimm, dass wohl fesseln von Nöten ist, sonst kann die Sünde nur schwer ausgetrieben werden." Tim drehte die beiden kurzer Hand, so dass Stegi nun an der Küchenzeile lehnte. Die Lippen der beiden waren nur Zentimeter entfernt. Tims Nähe machte den Blonden wahnsinnig. "Willst du mir noch mehr gestehen, mein Schöner?".

Die Hände des Größeren lagen wieder um Stegis Hüfte, während er gierig seinen Hals küsste. Der Blonde legte den Kopf zur Seite, um Tim mehr Fläche zu bieten. "Antworte!", knurrte Tim. "Multitaskingunfähigkeit ist auch nicht unbedingt eine positive Eigenschaft." Tim war nun dazu übergegangen mit stechendem Blick, den Stegis haltend, dessen Hemd zu öffnen. "Ich stehe auf einen extrem heißen Mann und er ist perfekt, vor allem, wenn es um Sex geht und das passiert natürlich schon vor der Ehe." "So viele Sünden auf einmal", murmelte Tim, der beim vorletzten Knopf angelangt war und Stegi nun ohne Vorwarnung in einen intensiven Kuss verwickelte. Stegi schlang seine Arme um Tims Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Er merkte, wie es langsam eng in seiner Hose wurde. "Du lebst deine Sünden sehr intensiv, die Austreibung kann sehr hart werden, wobei ich glaube, dass nur einmal kaum was helfen wird." Tim grinste dreckig. "Darf ich wissen, wie die Austreibung ablaufen wird?", fragte Stegi ebenfalls grinsend mit großen Augen und öffnete geschickt Tims Hose. Der Größere betrachtete eingehend Stegis Oberkörper und drückte sich dann wieder ohne Vorwarnung an ihn, sodass der Blonde nun seine Beule auch deutlich spüren konnte, was beide leicht zum stöhnen brachte.

Tim zwirbelte eine von Stegis Locken zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Zugegeben, ich würde dich natürlich auch gerne hier schon flach legen, äh, ich meine dich hier auf dem Boden von deinen Sünden befreien, aber hier haben wir nichts zum fesseln." "Und das heißt?", fragte Stegi und hauchte seinem Freund einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Erst mal noch gar nichts", sagte Tim trocken, löste sich etwas von dem Blonden und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Wir können das ganze ja ausreizen." Wann Tim seine Hose geöffnet hatte, wusste Stegi nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er stöhnte laut, als Tim seine Hand in seine Hose gleiten ließ. Der Blonde krallte sich in das Holz der Anrichte. Der Größere strich mit einem Finger den Schaft in Stegis Hose auf und ab. Stegi schloss die Augen, das Gefühl war so himmlisch. "Da ist mehr Sünde, als ich dachte", murmelte Tim, als er schließlich Stegis Penis mit der Hand umfasste. "Dann mach was dagegen", stöhnte Stegi und drückte sich Tims Hand entgegen. Seine Hand langsam weiter bewegend, beugte Tim sich vor und küsste seinen Freund innig. Als er sich wieder von Stegi löste, zog er auch seine Hand zurück. "Was soll das?", fragte der Kleinere etwas enttäuscht. "Schlafzimmer", sagte Tim nur und schob seinen Freund vor sich her in den angrenzenden Raum.

Ehe Stegi sich versah, war der Braunhaarige auch schon über ihm und drückte ihm die Hände über den Kopf. "Was machst du jetzt mit mir, Herr Pfarrer?". Der Blonde sah Tim mit glühenden Augen an. Grinsend bewegte der Braunhaarige sein Becken leicht vor und zurück, sodass die Beulen der beiden aneinander rieben. "Mach weiter", stöhnte Stegi. "Gleich." Tim beugte sich zur Nachttischschublade und nahm die allzeit geliebten Handschellen heraus. Ohne viel Federlesen fesselte der Größere Stegi ans Bett und widmete sich dann dessen Oberkörper. "Ich denke mal, wir können zu gutes Aussehen und zu schönen Körper auch als Sünde zählen lassen, oder?". Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste er eine Spur über Stegis Bauch bis zu seiner geöffneten Hose. Langsam und den mit stetigem Blickkontakt zog Tim seinem Freund seine Anzughose und Boxershorts aus.

Anerkennend nickte Tim, gab dem Penis, jedoch nur einen kurzen Kuss und beugte sich dann wieder vor zu Stegis Lippen, um diese lange und intensiv zu küssen. Der Blonde stieg sofort mit ein, spürte wie der Größere mit seiner Zunge Eintritt in seinen Mund verlangte und kam dem sofort nach. Als sie sich nach einer Weile wieder lösten, kniete sich Tim über Stegis Beine und leckte ein paarmal lasziv über dessen Penis. Der Blonde stöhnte auf und krallte sich in seine Handschellen. "Oh Gott Tim." Dieser strich nun sachte über den Schaft und ließ diese Berührung dann immer stärker werden. Stegi bäumte sich unter ihm auf und stöhnte laut, als Tim beide Hände auf und ab bewegte. "Ich komme Tim", keuchte der Blonde und kniff die Augen zu. "Nur zu", grinste Tim und hielt ein Taschentuch bereit, während er mit der anderen Hand Stegis Penis weiter bearbeitete. Schwer atmend, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen kam Stegi in das Taschentuch und lächelte. Mit einem gekonnten Wurf beförderte Tim das Taschentuch in den Mülleimer und wandte sich dann wieder mit gierigem Blick seinem Freund zu.

"Ich muss auch etwas Sünde abarbeiten", gab Tim zu bedenken und entledigte sich, unter den Blicken Stegis, seiner Kleidungsstücke. "Und da eignet sich ein so böser Junge wie du ja vortrefflich." "Ich nehm das jetzt mal als Kompliment", kicherte Stegi und sah dabei zu, wie Tim etwas Gleitgel auf seinen Penis tupfte. Langsam glitt er in Stegi. Dieser gab einen Laut zwischen Genuss und Unbehagen von sich. Tim verharrte einen Moment in seiner Position, dass sich sein Freund an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Langsam begann er, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Lautes stöhnen drang aus beiden Mündern. "Ist doch immer gut einen Pfarrer zur Hand zu haben, man weiß nicht, wann man einen braucht."


	9. Rainy Day

"Frühstück ans Bett!", frohlockte Stegi, als Tim mit einem Tablett das Schlafzimmer betrat. Verschlafen rieb der Blonde sich die Augen. "Seit wann bist du denn wach, Sweetheart?". Tim balancierte das Tablett vorsichtig auf Stegis Schoß und setzte sich dann zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich bin halt irgendwann aufgewacht und dachte mir, jo machste deinem Kleinen mal n bisschen was zu essen." "N bisschen", wiederholte Stegi ungläubig. Auf dem Tablett befanden sich mindestens für Spiegeleier, zwei Wurstbrote, drei Nutellabrote, ein Teller Bacon und eine riesige Kanne Tee. "Ja, man macht, was man kann", grinste Tim und drückte seinem Freund vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wir sind jetzt zwei Jahre zusammen, das muss doch gefeiert werden." Stegi hatte herzhaft in ein Nutellabrot gebissen und nickte lebhaft. Der Braunhaarige kicherte.

"Ich wäre dafür, dass wir später n bisschen spazieren gehen, was hältst du davon?". "Solange wir das mit Eis essen verbinden, dann gerne", antwortete Stegi zwischen zwei Bissen Bacon. "Du isst doch gerade", meinte Tim mit gehobenen Brauen. "Geht Eis denn dann noch rein?". "Eis geht immer", schmatzte der Blonde und bespuckte seinen Freund ausversehen mit kleinen Stückchen. Tim verzog nur das Gesicht. Stegi, der Gott sei Dank noch seinen gewaltigen Bissen herunter schlucken konnte, prustete los. "Tut mir leid", kicherte er. "Sollte es auch", antwortete Tim mit einem merkwürdig süffisanten Gesichtsausdruck. Stegi merkte sofort daran, dass sein Freund heute (natürlich) mehr vor mit vor hatte, als nur mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Der Blonde antwortete nur mit einem bedeutungsschwangeren Blick. "Wie sieht denn draußen das Wetter aus?", fragte er.

Tim warf reflexartig einen Blick auf das Fenster, welches allerdings noch mit dem noch nicht hoch gezogenen Rollladen bedeckt war. "Kuschelige 25 Grad", antwortete er schließlich und blickte anschließend auf seine Uhr. "Kleiner, es ist schon halb zwölf. Die schönsten Stunden des Tages beginnen." Nun war es an Stegi eine Braue zu heben. "Das klingt jetzt aber geschwollen", grinste er und fügte dann genauso geschwollen hinzu. "Mit dir ist jede Stunde des Tages schön." Tim lachte und blickte seinen Freund liebevoll an. "Kleiner Idiot. Auf jeden Fall ist wundervoller Sonnenschein draußen. Die letzten Tage bin ich oft spazieren gegangen und ich will dir eine schöne Stelle zeigen." "Du und spazieren?", grinste Stegi, während er genüsslich ein Rührei verspeiste. "Hast du dich in letzter Zeit nicht oft gefragt, wo ich war?". Stegi überlegte.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich musste viel Uni Kram erledigen und immer, wenn ich dich bei mir haben wollte, warst du da." "Ach, sind wir heute kitschig", murmelte Tim, stand auf und streckte sich. "Ich schlage vor, du machst dich fertig und dann machen wir zwei hübschen uns auf die Socken." "Ok", grinste Stegi und tat so, als würde er sich selbst eine Backpfeife geben. Tim verdrehte die Augen. "Idiot", sagte er erneut und küsste den Blonden sanft auf die Lippen. "Schön, dass dir das immer wieder von neuem auffällt", meinte Stegi und schlug Tim auf seinen knackigen Arsch, als dieser ihm den Rücken zu wandte, um aus dem Zimmer zu tänzeln. "Ey!", rief der Braunhaarige aus, grinste jedoch dreckig, nahm das halb geleerte Tablett von Stegis Schoß und platzierte sich selbst darauf. "Oh hallo", grinste der Blonde und schlug erneut auf Tims Arsch. Da bot sich einfach wunderbar an. Der Braunhaarige griff nach Stegis Händen und hielt sie fest.

"Das ist noch zu früh, Kleiner!", knurrte Tim ihm ins Ohr. Stegi leckte sich über die Lippen. "Da bin ich aber anderer Ansicht", gab er zu bedenken und versuchte sich aus Tims Griff zu winden. "Wie gesagt, ich hab nen ganz besonderen Platz gefunden für uns." "Ach was", sagte Stegi nüchtern. "Wäre ich jetzt gar nicht drauf gekommen." "War das so offensichtlich?", fragte Tim enttäuscht und schaute dabei wie ein getretener Welpe. "Jetzt hör auf so zu gucken", kicherte Stegi. "Wie guck ich denn?", fragte Tim und zog mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft die Kontur von Stegis Wangenknochen nach. "Wie ein kleiner Welpe." "Wie unsexy", kicherte Tim und erhob sich. "Zieh dich an, mein Lieber. Wir haben großes vor." "Jaja", murmelte Stegi, bückte sich zu seinem Tablett hinunter und stopfte sich noch die letzten Eier in den Mund. "Hast aber Lust auf Eier", meinte der Braunhaarige zwinkernd, der gerade aus der Tür entschwand. Stegi warf ein Kissen nach ihm, welches sofort wieder in den Raum zurück geschleudert wurde, gefolgt von einem schadenfrohen Lachen. "Wenn du ein richtiger Mann wärst, würdest du jetzt hier zu mir zurück kommen und wir machen ne Kissenschlacht."

Es dauerte nicht einmal drei Sekunden. Genug Zeit, um das fast leere Tablett unter das Bett zu schieben. Schon hatte Stegi Tims Kissen im Gesicht. Prompt antwortete der Blonde mit einem wohlgezielten Treffers seines eigenen Kopfkissens. In solchen Momenten war der Blonde sehr dankbar, dass das Bett der beiden von Kissen nur so wimmelte. "Na warte", knurrte Tim und schlug seinem Freund ein weiches Kissen gegen den Kopf, sodass Stegis Haare ihm komplett die Sicht raubten. Es folgte ein weiterer Schlag des Kissens, sodass der Blonde über das halbe Bett purzelte. Er konnte nichts sehen, durch seinen blonden Haarschleier. Nur Tim konnte er lachen hören. Blind griff er um sich und ertastete zwei Kissen, die wohl, wie es schien am Fußende lagen und schlug die Richtung, in der er Tim vermutete. Dieser war aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite, denn Stegi schlug ins Leere, also warf er das eine Kissen einfach. Überraschenderweise hörte er ein lautes Schnaufen seitens des Braunhaarigen. Bestärkt ward Stegi das andere Kissen gleich hinterher. "Aufhören", keuchte Tim und musste sich wohl einen Lachanfall verkneifen. "Zwei Kissen werfen ist unfair."

Stegi strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Wer sagt das denn?", lachte der Blonde. "Im Krieg und der Liebe ist alles erlaubt, mein Schatz." "Das merk ich mir", knurrte Tim. "Freut mich", grinste Stegi und warf sich auf seinen Freund, der nun schwer atmend flach auf dem Rücken lag. "Meine Kissen scheinen dich ja schwer getroffen zu haben. Du wirkst so, als hätte dich gerade jemand flach gelegt", grinste Stegi und küsste Tim. "Jemand?", lachte der Braunhaarige und legte seine Hände Besitz ergreifend auf Stegis Hintern. "Es passiert leider so selten, dass du mich flach legst." "Du gibst mir ja auch selten die Gelegenheit dazu, Idiot. Außerdem hab ich nix gegen deine Dominanz." "Das will ich auch hoffen, Kleiner", knurrte Tim Stegi ins Ohr und das in dieser tiefen Stimmlage. "Ey, es ist zu früh um geil zu werden", flüsterte der Braunhaarige. "Arsch", knurrte Stegi. "Ja, du hast einen sehr schönen", lachte Tim und kniff in den Arsch des Kleineren.

"So jetzt aber, lass mal los gehen." Widerwillig stand Stegi auf und zog sich vor Tim um, dessen Augen glühten. "Ich dachte, es ist zu früh, um geil zu werden", meinte der Blonde schnippisch, als er den Blick des Anderen bemerkte. "Bin ganz deiner Meinung", sagte Tim und erhob sich vom Bett. "Das bringt nix", meinte der Braunhaarige trocken, als Stegi seine Haare richten wollte. "Die werden noch viel schlimmer aussehen, als jetzt." Der Blonde hob eine Braue. "Wir werden trotzdem Menschen begegnen, Schatz." "Ich hab da beim Spazieren gehen noch nie jemanden gesehen", sagte Tim trocken. "Und noch was", fügte er hinzu, als er schon das Zimmer verlassen wollte. "Ziehst du dir für mich ein Hemd an?". "Ach ja stimmt ja", sagte Stegi gespielt genervt, der noch oberkörperfrei vor dem geöffneten Schrank stand. "Du stehst ja auf Knöpfe." "Ne, ich steh nur auf dich im Hemd", gab Tim zwinkernd zurück und entschwand endgültig aus dem Zimmer. Kurzer Hand nahm Stegi ein Hemd von einem Bügel und zog es an. Die oberen zwei Knöpfe ließ er aus guten Gründen offen.

Beschwingt rutschte er das Treppengeländer herunter und wäre beinahe auf Tim gefallen, der am Fuß der Treppe mit einer Rose im Mund auf ihn wartete. "Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?", fragte Stegi ungläubig und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Eigentlich nicht, ich wollte n bisschen klischeehaft sein." Angewidert nahm er die Rose aus dem Mund. "Die schmeckt grauenvoll. Wieso wird das in Kitschfilmen immer so gehyped?". Stegis Augen wanderten an seinem Freund herunter. Er sah zum anbeißen aus. Genau wie er trug er auch ein schwarzes Hemd und eine Jeans, doch etwas störte dieses Bild gewaltig. Er trug eine Schritttasche. Stegi wusste nicht, wie er es sonst nennen sollte. Tim trug eine kleine Tasche vor seinem Schritt, eine solche, wie sie Touristen über 60 immer tragen, sich dabei fancy fühlen und Medizin darin transportierten. "Wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste zwischen der Rose und dieser Hässlichkeit von Tasche.." "Warte noch, du wirst dir das später noch anders überlegen", sagte Tim zwinkernd und küsste ihn. "Aha", meinte Stegi zweifelnd.

"Ich hoffe nur inständig, dass wir wirklich keinem begegnen." "Werden wir nicht, versprochen." "Zeig mir wenigstens, was drin ist, dann kann ich ja nochmal entscheiden, ob ich das Teil gut finden kann." Tim öffnete die Tür und winkte Stegi hindurch. "Wenn du dein hübsches Köpfchen anstrengst, kommst vielleicht von selbst drauf." Der Blonde hob die Brauen. "Glaub ich nicht." "Du wirst sehen", meinte Tim, hob die Decke auf, die neben der Tür gelegen hatte und schloss die Tür ab, woraufhin er steckte sich den Schlüssel in die Hosentasche steckte. Es war keine schwere Frage, wofür sie die Decke brauen würden. "Hast du denn noch Lust auf ein Eis, Kleiner?", grinste Tim, als Stegi die Gartenpforte schloss. "Theoretisch schon", meinte der Blonde. "Allerdings nicht, wenn du so aussiehst." "Wie sehe ich denn aus?", fragte der Braunhaarige gespielt schockiert. "Ich bin ich dir etwa zu heiß?". "Ja, das wird es sein. Ich komme mit deiner Attraktivität nicht klar." "Ach", sagte Tim beschwichtigend und zwinkerte. "Das geht vielen Menschen so, mein Lieber." "Oh, da bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Stegi sarkastisch. "Das darfst du ruhig sein", lachte Tim.

"Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", erkundigte sich der Blonde. "Lass dich überraschen, sag ich nur", meinte Tim und hüpfte fröhlich drauf los. Stegi seufzte. Wenn Tim aus freien Stücken anfing zu hüpfen, musste er wohl wirklich was ganz besonderes im Schilde führen.  
Sie liefen ungefähr zwanzig Minuten über kleine Feldwege, die so weit ab vom Schuss waren, dass Stegi nicht mal an ihre Existenz gedacht hatte. Die Sonne schien angenehm vom Himmel, allerdings bereitete die dunkelgraue Wolkenwand am Horizont Stegi ein wenig Sorge. "Ich dachte heute sollte es nicht regen", meinte er zu Tim, der gerade die Hand des Blonden, die er die ganzen zwanzig Minuten gehalten hatte, sanft küsste. "Wer hat das denn gesagt", grinste Tim und kicherte. "Komm es sind nur noch ein paar Meter." "Sollten wir nicht wieder nach Hause gehen?", fragte Stegi, besorgt zum Himmel schauend. Dort schien ein emsiger Wind vor zu herrschen, denn die dunkeln Wolken kamen mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit näher.

"Nein sollten wir nicht." Tim zog ihn zu einer nahe gelegenen Baumgruppe. Es war ein sehr schöner Ort. Zwischen den Bäumen war eine sehr kleine Lichtung, genug Platz, um sich dort herum zu wälzen. "Darf ich jetzt erfahren, was in dieser grässlichen Tasche ist?". Tim seufzte gespielt. "Nicht immer so neugierig, mein Schöner. Das erfährst du noch früh genug." Er wandte übertrieben viel Zeit dafür aus, um die Decke schön auszubreiten. Kaum hatte Stegi sich seine Schuhe ausgezogen, schubste Tim ihn auch schon um und kniete über ihn. "Danke für das Hemd", knurrte er und verwickelte den Blonden in einen innigen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Was ist, wenn uns hier jemand findet?", fragte Stegi keuchend. "Jetzt ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen", gab Tim zu bedenken. Dann fügte er in seiner tiefen erotischen Stimme hinzu. "Und laut stöhnen darfst du auch nicht, Kleiner." "Aber-". "Was?", schnitt Tim ihm den Satz ab und machte sich mit einem genüsslichen Ausdruck im Gesicht daran Stegis Hemd zu öffnen.

"Kein Aber", flüsterte er und schon Bein sanft zwischen die des Anderen. Dieser keuchte leise und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar. Kaum hatte Tim den ersten Knopf geöffnet, begann er wieder Stegi zu küssen und nebenbei blind sein Hemd zu öffnen. Tims überaus ausgeprägter Fähigkeit des Multitaskings, war es zu verdanken, dass er sich auch noch gleichzeitig sein Schritttäschchen abschnallte. Tim löste sich erst von seinem Freund, als er dessen Hemd ganz aufgeknöpft hatte. "Schön, dass ich auch mal wieder Luft holen darf", schnaufte der Blonde, während der Andere ihm sein Hemd auszog. "Darf ich jetzt endlich wissen, was du in dieser hässlichen Tasche hast?". "Hast du drüber nachgedacht?", fragte Tim mit dreckigem Grinsen, während er sich auf Stegis Mitte setzte und sich darauf bewegte. "Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, Arsch", stöhnte der Blonde. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. "Glaub ich dir nicht. Na egal, mach die Augen zu." Stegi hob eine Braue. "Mach schon." In diesem Moment spürte der Blonde den ersten Tropfen. "Tim, es fängt an zu regnen." "Hattest du denn noch nie Lust auf Sex im Regen?". "Aber-". "Wir werden krank?", sprach Tim Stegis Gedanken aus. "Ja und? Dann hatten wir aber wenigstens guten Sex und jetzt schau her, Kleiner."

Tim nahm die Tasche, die er neben die beiden auf die Decke gelegt hatte und öffnete sie unter Stegis neugierigem Blick. "Hätte ich mir denken können", murmelte der Blonde. "Hättest du wirklich", meinte Tim tadelnd und zog die Handschellen aus dem Täschchen. "Was wäre denn guter Sex ohne Handschellen?", gab Tim zu bedenken und legte Stegi das Metall um die Handknöchel. Der Blonde genoss die Berührung des kühlen Metalls. "Lass deine Hände über deinem Kopf, Kleiner", knurrte Tim dem Blonden ins Ohr. "Oder es hat Konsequenzen." "Die würde ich gern sehen", flüsterte Stegi. "Na dann", erwiderte Tim. Weitere Regentropfen benetzten die Haut der beiden. Der Braunhaarige hielt Stegis gefesselte Hände über dessen Kopf fest während er dessen Hals mit heißen Küssen liebkoste. Stegis Stöhnen versmischte sich mit dem leisen Trommeln, welche die Regentropfen auf den Blättern der Bäume verursachte. Der Blonde atmete sehr schnell, als Tim seine Liebkosungen auf Stegis Oberkörper ausdehnte.

Sachte leckte der Braunhaarige um die Brustwarzen des Anderen, die sowieso schon steif waren, da der Regen auch kühlere Luft mit sich gebracht hatte. "Ist dir kalt, Kleiner?", fragte Tim gespielt unschuldig und ließ seine Hand in Stegis Hose verschwinden. Der Blonde schreckte zusammen und keuchte leise. Tims Hand war eiskalt. "Tim, du Sadist!", knurrte er. Der Braunhaarige verschloss ihm mit gierigen Küssen den Mund. Mittlerweile regnete es sehr stark und sie waren durchnässt bis auf die Haut. Tims nasse Haare klebten ihm verrucht im Gesicht und er sah so verdammt heiß aus. Sehr langsam strich der Braunhaarige über Stegis Penis. Der Blonde stieß einen Laut der Erregung aus und krallte sich in seine Hände. Mittlerweise zitterte er nicht mehr nur vor Kälte, sondern auch vor Erregung. Er spürte seinen Schaft unter dem Einfluss von Tims Hand immer steifer werden. Genüsslich bewegte er sich dagegen. "Ach, doch kein Sadist", kicherte Tim. "Hüfte hoch." Während Tim mit der einen Hand Stegis Penis nun etwas stärker rieb, zog er ihm mit der anderen Hand langsam die Hose aus.

Multitasking. Stegi stöhnte nun so laut, dass man es auch außerhalb der Baumgruppe, obgleich des Regens, hören würde. Stegi sah seinen Freund verwirrt an, als dieser seine Hand aus dessen Boxershorts zog. "Dreh dich um." Nur allzu gerne wechselte Stegi auf der nassen Decke die Lage und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Es war allerdings ein etwas schwierigeres Unterfangen, da seine Hände gefesselt waren. Zitternd kniete er sich hin und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Boden ab. Er spürte mehr, als dass er es hörte, dass Tim sich seiner Hose entledigte. Sofort schmiegte Tim sich an seinen Rücken. Der Blonde konnte deutlich den steifen Penis seines Freundes spüren, der sich gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Sanft küsste Tim Stegis Nacken. Der Blonde wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Stegi spürte deutlich, dass Tim zitterte.

Kälte und Erregung spielten zusammen. "Nicht erschrecken, Kleiner", knurrte der Braunhaarige und begann sanft in Stegi einzudringen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Die Nässe machte Kondome völlig überflüssig. "Alles klar?", flüsterte Tim und Stegi nickte. Es tat etwas weh, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so gut an. Vorsichtig begann Tim sich in seinem Freund zu bewegen und küsste währenddessen weiterhin Stegis Nacken. Der Braunhaarige wusste mittlerweile, wann die Gewöhnung bei seinem Freund antrat, jedoch blieb er so quälend langsam. "Tim!", stöhnte Stegi. "Ja", knurrte Tim. Der Blonde krallte sich in die Wasser durchdrängte Decke. "Was willst du, mein Süßer", flüsterte Tim. "Dich", stöhnte Stegi und bewegte sich gegen ihn. "Is ja mal was ganz neues", murmelte Tim und sofort folgte ein harter Stoß. Der Blonde keuchte auf. "Weiter!". "Was ist das Zauberwort", knurrte der Braunhaarige in sein Ohr. "Bitte!", keuchte er.

Während Tim nun sein Tempo beschleunigte, legte er wieder an dem Penis des anderen Hand an und ließ in passendem Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen seine Hand auf und ab wandern. Langsam, aber stark. "Schneller!", keuchte Stegi. "Bitte, Tim." Langsam beschleunigte der Braunhaarige sein Tempo und stöhnte mit dem Blonden in einem fort. "Schneller!", schrie Stegi kurz bevor er kam. Sie kamen fast gleichzeitig, doch Tim ließ zuerst nicht von Stegi ab, um den Orgasmus noch zu verlängern. Der Regen kühlte ihre erhitzten Körper. "Ich wäre dafür, wir gehen nach Hause und machen da weiter", flüsterte Tim. "Bitte was?", fragte Stegi verwirrt. "Wie willst du denn so heim gehen?". "Gar nicht", kicherte Tim und strich sanft über Stegis Penis. "Wenn schon krank, dann richtig."


	10. Vertauschte Rollen

"Warum musstest du das denn jetzt twittern, Stegi?", knurrte Tim, als Benannter das Büro betrat. "Warum denn nicht?", kicherte der Blonde und blieb in der Tür stehen. "Ich fands witzig." "Du hättest mich aber mal fragen können, Kleiner." "Ach was", erwiderte Stegi. "So macht das doch viel mehr Spaß." "Was?", fragte Tim mit erhobenen Brauen. "Und was hast du hinterm Rücken versteckt?". Stegi grinste dreckig. "Oh nein!", rief Tim aus, der ungefähr verstanden hatte, was sein Freund vorhatte, doch da saß dieser schon auf ihm und verschloss ihm mit einem Kuss den Mund.

"Ich bin gerade echt sauer", knurrte Tim. "Wenn du jetzt Sex willst, kannst du knicken." "Glaubst du das wirklich?", flüsterte ihm Stegi ins Ohr. "Ja", sagte der Braunhaarige. "Und wieso?". Stegi machte sich daran Tims Hemd zu öffnen, während dieser ihn wütend ansah. "Weil ich sauer bin." "Aber du würdest mich doch jetzt extrem gerne flach legen oder?", schnurrte der Blonde. "Ja", presste der Braunhaarige heraus. "Und zwar so, dass dir hören und sehen vergeht und du vor stöhnen keine Stimme mehr hast."

"Na geht doch", grinste Stegi zufrieden. "Wieso denn nicht gleich so?". "Weil du das nicht verdient hast. Ich weiß wie sehr du darauf stehst." "Wäre ja schade, wenn nicht", gab der Blonde zu bedenken. Gerade als Tim seine Arme um Stegis Taille legen wollte, griff dieser Tims Handgelenke, legte sie auf dessen Rücken und fesselte Tim mit Handschellen, die er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. "Als ob du das gerade gemacht hast", knurrte der Braunhaarige. Stegis Grinsen wurde breiter. "Was ist denn dein Problem, Schatz."

"Das kriegst du zurück." "Jetzt kriegst du erst mal was von mir", flüsterte Stegi, zog ein Band aus seiner Hosentasche und verband seinem Freund die Augen. Dann legte er seine Lippen sanft auf die Tims, der den Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich erwiderte. "Das Schlimme ist, dass dein Plan aufgeht", knurrte Tim und ihm entwich ein leises Stöhnen, als Stegi begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen. "Ich hasse dich." "Nein, du liebst mich", kicherte der Blonde, in dessen Hose es auch bereits sehr eng wurde. "Was ist denn mein Plan?", presste Stegi hervor und öffnete den letzten Knopf . Dann lehnte er sich so weit vor, dass ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter trennten.

"Ich...ich, du willst", stotterte Tim. "Ja, was will ich?". Grinsend erhob sich Stegi von seinem Freund. "Was soll das?", fragte dieser sofort. Die Beule in beider Hosen war bereits beachtlich. "Beine auseinander, Schatz." Nur höchst widerwillig tat Tim wie geheißen. "Also nochmal was will ich?". Der Braunhaarige atmete sehr schwer, als Stegi seine Hose öffnete und sie etwas herunter zog. "Flach gelegt werden", stöhnte Tim, als sein Freund sanft in seine Hose fasste und seinen Penis heraus holte.

Genüsslich leckte Stegi den Schaft auf und ab. Tim stöhnte auf. "Das kriegst du so zurück", wiederholte er. "Auch, wenn es das ist, was du willst." "Was machst du dann mit mir? Vielleicht ändere ich ja meinen Plan." "Das hättest du wohl gerne." Der Braunhaarige warf japsend den Kopf zurück. Stegi begann sanft an dem Penis zu saugen und ihn mit der Zunge zu liebkosen. Der Blonde hatte es zwar auch lieber, wenn Tim der Dominante war, aber dieses Szenario hier machte viel zu viel Spaß, auch wenn er es selbst gerade kaum mehr aushielt.

Er ließ von Tims Penis ab und entledigte sich seiner Hose und Boxershorts. "Ist das jetzt dein Ernst?", murmelte der Braunhaarige. Ohne Worte kramte Stegi in Tims Hosentasche. Auf ihn war wirklich Verlass. Er hatte immer ein Notkondom für alle Fälle dabei. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Stegi wusste, dass er nach außen hin alle dagegen tat zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm das Ganze gefiel. Vorsichtig streifte der Blonde ihm das Kondom über. Tim seufzte bei der Berührung.

"Findest du das immer noch so schrecklich?", hauchte der Blonde seinem Freund ins Ohr, als er sich langsam auf ihm nieder ließ. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, er empfand ein starkes Ziepen zusammen mit einem unglaublich guten Gefühl. Tim stöhnte auf und sagte nichts. Er war wohl viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.

Langsam begann Stegi sich nun vor und zurück zu bewegen. Sein Penis strich dabei über Tims Bauch. "Willst du mir nicht langsam mal die Handschellen abnehmen?", presste der Braunhaarige hervor. Er wollte wohl einen unschuldigen Ton anschlagen, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang. "Und was dann?", stöhnte Stegi genüsslich. Ja, dann würde Tim ihn wohl ins Schlafzimmer tragen, ihn dort ans Bettgestell fesseln und sich rächen. Also genau das, was Stegi wollte.

"Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens die Augenbinde abnehmen?". Unsanft nahm der Blonde ihm die Augenbinde ab. Tims braune Augen bohrten sich in seine. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee, wie sollte er diesen Augen stand halten. "Gib es zu", knurrte Tim mit tiefer Stimme, während sich Stegi immer schneller vor und zurück bewegte. "Was denn?", stöhnte der Blonde. Er war dem Orgasmus schon sehr nahe, aber er musste auch zugeben, dass es ihm nicht wirklich gefiel dominant zu sein, doch er wollte die Provokation noch weiter auskosten.

Doch diese Fassade begann zu bröckeln, Tims Blick war zu intensiv, zu lasziv, zu röntgenhaft und Tim wusste genau, wie das auf Stegi wirkte. Auch die Tatsache, dass der Blonde seine Sache wirklich gut machte und er vor Erregung nicht mehr klar denken konnte, blieb Tim standhaft, im doppelten Sinne. Laut stöhnend presste sich Stegi an den Anderen als er kam.

Der Braunhaarige kämpfte gegen den Drang an das Gleiche zu tun, das wollte er sich für später aufheben. "Mach mich los, Kleiner", knurrte er. Schwer atmend starrte Stegi ihn an und grinste. "Und wieso?", fragte der Blonde und fuhr Tims Wangenknochen mit seinem Zeigefinger nach. Tim beugte sich etwas vor, soweit er konnte, sodass seine Lippen direkt am Ohr des Anderen waren.

"Weil du es viel lieber magst unter mir zu liegen", flüsterte er. Tim grinste. Es war an der Zeit den Spieß endgültig umzudrehen. "Du willst doch lieber genießen. Mach mich los, Kleiner." Langsam stand Stegi auf und seufzte, als Tim so aus ihm verschwand. Er lief zum Schreibtisch hinüber, griff nach dem kleinen Schlüssel für die Handschellen und befreite seinen Freund.

Kaum konnte Tim seine Hände wieder frei bewegen, stand er wie erwartet auf und zog Stegi an sich. "Gute Entscheidung", knurrte er und verwickelte den Blonden in einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hand wanderte zu dessen Penis und massierte ihn nicht gerade sanft. Stegi stöhnte genüsslich auf. "So, mein Schatz", flüsterte Tim, der nun schelmisch grinsend seinen Freund fesselte. "Jetzt gehen wir beide mal ins Schlafzimmer und reden über deinen Tweet."


	11. Schokoladeneis & Trüffel

Tim schlug die Augen auf. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und genoss die Wärme seines Bettes. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon zwölf war. Kein Wunder. Am vorherigen Abend war es sehr spät geworden, da sein Chef unbedingt um zehn (so lange ging die Nachmittagsschicht, da aufräumen und noch allerlei anderer Mist zur Arbeit gehörte) eine Mitarbeiterversammlung einberufen musste.

Jedenfalls mit den Mitarbeitern, die da waren. Eine Dreiviertelstunde hatten sie darüber debattiert, wer den krankgeschriebenen Kollegen wann ersetzen wollte. Tim wäre beinahe eingeschlafen. Er hatte drei vierjährigen dummen Kindern das Leben retten müssen, weil ihre Eltern zu unfähig gewesen waren. Die Besprechung war so öde gewesen und am Ende waren sie zu keinem Ergebnis gelangt. Toll.

Tim tastete neben sich, doch neben ihm war kein Stegi. Er murrte vor sich hin. Natürlich konnte er nicht von dem Blonden erwarten, dass dieser ebenso lange schlief wie er, aber er wollte jetzt mit ihm kuscheln oder Schokoladeneis von ihm runter lecken. Beides hatte seine Reize. Er stand auf und begab sich zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zur Seite zu ziehen. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, doch hie und da lugten ein paar blaue Flecken hervor.

Tim öffnete das Fenster, um tief Luft zu holen. Dieser Moment hätte sehr idyllisch sein können, denn vor seinen braunen Augen erstreckte sich eine große saftig grüne Wiese, doch Stegi machte alles kaputt. Stegi war offenkundig duschen. Das Bad lag über dem Schlafzimmer und die Stimme seines Freundes, die irgendwas von Lady Gaga zum Besten gab (Er vermutete jedenfalls, dass es Lady Gaga war), trellerte schief vor sich hin.

Stegi war zwar extrem talentiert, vor allem mit seiner Zunge, aber singen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die er gut konnte. Um genau zu sein, traf er keinen Ton. Tim musste sich also gezwungenermaßen vom Fenster entfernen und wohl Stegi in der Dusche besuchen und ihn mit einer bestimmten Methode zum Schweigen zu bringen. Das Schokoladeneis lief schließlich nicht weg.

Da Tim nur in Boxershorts geschlafen hatte, ging er zum Schrank hinüber und zog ohne viel Federlesen einen Pulli heraus. Es war ein Micky Maus Pulli. Stegi hatte ihm diesen mal aus irgendeinem Grund zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ehe der Braunhaarige sich nun zu seinem Freund begab, steckte sich sein Handy in die Pullitasche und machte einen Abstecher in die Küche, um nachzusehen, war er für sie beide kochen könnte. Jetzt noch zu frühstücken, ergab keinen Sinn.

Als er an der Tafel im Flur vorbei kam, warf er einen kurzen Blick darauf und war sofort abgelenkt. Stegi hatte ihm geantwortet. Also stand dort nun.  
'Stegi, du bist ein Spast.'  
'Ich sehe aber immer noch besser aus als du'  
Tim hob eine Braue, nahm die Kreide und schrieb darunter: Das macht es nicht besser... SPAST

Grinsend führte er seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Leider hörte man Stegis Gesang bis runter in den Flur. Als Tim den Kühlschrank öffnete, sah er sofort, dass Stegi den ganzen Kakao ausgetrunken hatte. Dieser Unhold. Einer bösen Vorahnung folgend, öffnete der Braunhaarige auch das Tiefkühlfach. Kein Schokoladeneis. Tim kniff die Augen zusammen. Da hatte sein Freund ihn noch wegen seinem Begehr nach Eis ausgelacht und jetzt hatte er es komplett ausgegessen?! Da kam man einmal spät nach Hause.

Um sicher zu gehen, warf Tim noch einen kurzen Blick in den Plastikmüll. Dort war die Verpackung nicht, auch in keinem Anderen in der Küche vorhandenen Müll. Vielleicht lag die Eispackung bei Stegi unterm Bett und war noch nicht ganz ausgegessen. Hoffen konnte man ja immer. Seufzend und nicht mehr darüber nachdenkend, was sie zum Mittagessen zu sich nehmen sollten, begab er sich eine Etage höher. Kurz bevor Tim an der Badtür klopfte, hinter der Stegi immer noch sang, kam ihm eine Idee. Eine wundervolle Idee.

Besser bestrafen konnte man Stegi gar nicht. Er klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter. Kurzerhand zog er sein Handy aus der Pullitasche und schrieb seinem Kumpel Patrick, der heute Mittagsschicht hatte eine Nachricht und erklärte ihm, was er vorhatte. Sein Kumpel war zuerst nicht begeistert, stimmte aber dann zu, solange der Braunhaarige ihm versichern konnte, das keiner in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Tim rieb sich die Hände, das würde super werden. Grinsend klopfte er an die Tür. Allerdings waren jetzt keine Duschgeräusche mehr zu hören und Stegis Gesang auch nicht. Nun konnte der Braunhaarige Stegi nicht mehr unter der Dusche Gesellschaft leisten. Der Vorgeschmack würde trocken genauso gut sein.

"Stegi?". Er klopfte mehrmals. "Wo ist das ganze Schokoladeneis, das ich gestern gekauft habe?". Der Blonde streckte den Kopf aus dem Bad. Seine Haare waren feucht und Wasserperlen rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Er sah verdammt scharf aus. "Welches Eis ?", erwiderte Stegi scheinheilig und grinste. Tim hob die Brauen. "Es ist wohl von ganz allein verschwunden, Schatz?".

"Ganz von alleine", kicherte Stegi. Tim drückte mit sanfter Gewalt die Tür auf. Stegi hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, welches der Braunhaarige ohne viel Federlesen wegzog. "Du hast also das Eis nicht gegessen?", flüsterte der Braunhaarige und drückte Stegi gegen die Wand. "Dabei wollte ich das doch eigentlich von dir runter lecken." Er merkte, wie sich Stegis Atem bei diesen Worten beschleunigte und küsste ihn ganz kurz.

Er drückte die Arme des Blonden über dessen Kopf. "Hast du das Eis gegessen, Schatz. Beziehungsweise wie viel davon?". Stegi grinste angespannt. Tim schaffte es immer so verdammt schnell ihn zu erregen. "Nein, hab ich nicht." "Du legst es auf Handschellen an, Kleiner, oder? Das Eis war nicht im Kühlschrank". Unsanft griff der Braunhaarige Stegis Penis. Dieser keuchte auf.

Tim grinste dreckig, ließ Stegis Arme komplett wieder los, ging auf die Knie und bewegte seine Hände um den Penis ganz leicht auf und ab. "Tim", stöhnte Stegi und krallte seine Finger in dessen Haare. "Sag mir einfach, ob du das Eis gegessen hast und ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, Kleiner."  
Stegi kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte verdammt nochmal bestraft werden. Tim war immer so kreativ. Stegi sog scharf die Luft ein "Ja, willst du mir was sagen?", fragte der Braunhaarige scheinheilig.

Lasziv leckte er über Stegis Penis und sah dabei zu Stegi auf. Dieser bewegte sich ihm entgegen und Tim tat ihm den Gefallen dessen Penis noch weiter mit seiner Zunge liebkosen. "Nein", presste der Andere schließlich hervor. "Schade", murmelte Tim trocken und stand auf. Er fiel ihm sehr schwer, dass Ganze jetzt einfach abzubrechen, aber er hatte sich eine besondere Strafe für Stegi überlegt und die wollte er jetzt durchziehen. "Was?". Stegi sah ihn verwirrt an. Er wollte nicht einfach so stehen gelassen werden, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. "Was ist mit meiner Bestrafung? Ich hab es doch verdient." Tim nickte.

Zärtlich küsste Tim ihn auf die Lippen. "Wenn du einfach das Eis aufisst, dann müssen wir darüber reden und ich werde dich noch bestrafen, aber nicht jetzt." "Warum nicht?", flüsterte Stegi, öffnete Tims Hose und ließ seine Hand darin verschwinden. Der Braunhaarige seufzte auf, packte Stegis Hand und drückte sie gegen sich. Das tat so gut. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen. "Du darfst alles, mit mir machen", flüsterte Stegi und bewegte seine Hand in Tims Hose leicht. Oh ja, Tim würde viel mit Stegi tun.

"Fessel mich." Der Braunhaarige öffnete die Augen. Ja, er würde Stegi fesseln, aber nicht, wenn der Blonde so scharf darauf war. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Stegi jetzt die Oberhand gewann. Er zog also die Hand des Anderen wieder aus seiner Hose. Dort war es schon ziemlich eng geworden, aber das musste er eben jetzt aushalten.

"Zieh dich an", sagte er schwer atmend. "Wir gehen ins Schwimmbad und du duscht dich davor am besten nochmal kalt." "Was soll das denn jetzt?". Stegi wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Ohne auf Tims Antwort zu warten, , drehte der Blonde die beiden um, drückte seinen Freund nun gegen die Wand und küsste ihn stürmisch. Tim erwiderte den Kuss, aber schubste seinen Freund dann sanft von sich weg.

Er grinste den völlig perplexen und enttäuschten Stegi an. "Ich wäre dafür wir ziehen uns jetzt weite Hosen an und dann ab ins Schwimmbad." Stegi sah ihn unzufrieden an. "Nur weil du dort Bademeister bist, heißt das nicht, dass wir dort jede freie Minute hinmüssen. Auch, wenn wir durch die Rabatte haben." "Dafür koche ich heute Abend ein Drei Gänge Menu und mach den Abwasch."

Stegi hob die Brauen. "Du?". "Ja, ich. Wieso denn so ungläubig?". Tim grinste und schlug Stegi auf den Hintern. "Jetzt anziehen." "Aber wird heute nicht das Schwimmbad umgebaut?", fragte der Blonde. "Ja, aber bis um halb zwei dürfen sich dort noch Besucher aufhalten und ich als Bademeister darf da immer sein."  
Weite Jogginghosen waren wirklich eine Wonne. Da das Schwimmbad sehr nah bei ihnen war, brauchten sie weniger als eine Minute, um dort anzukommen.

Süß, Stegi hatte sich tatsächlich eine Badehose eingepackt. Er dachte wirklich, dass sie ins Schwimmbad gehen würden, um dort, naja, zu schwimmen. Tim grinste vor sich hin. Als sie an der Kasse anlangten, hielt Stegi sich wohl weißlich die Tasche vor seinen Unterlaib und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein. "Ihr seid ja schon wieder da", lachte Patrick an der Kasse. Tim zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ein Schwimmbad ist ja auch vielseitig." "Schön, dass du sogar deinen Urlaub hier verbringen willst."

Stegi verdrehte die Augen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde ihn Tim gerade im Bad flach legen. Außerdem würde er ihn noch gefesselt haben denn er war ja böse gewesen. Bei dem Gedanken daran bewegte sich wieder etwas in seiner Hose. Verdammt, dabei hatte er gerade so stark an Angela Merkel gedacht, dass seine Latte sogar etwas zurück gegangen war. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war nach halb eins. Sie hatten eine Stunde in diesem fast leeren Schwimmbad. Was wollte Tim hier?

"Ihr kommt heute mal umsonst rein, ihr habt ja nur noch eine Dreiviertelstunde." "Cool, danke", freute sich Tim und Patrick zwinkerte ihm zu. "Viel Spaß euch." "Was war das?", flüsterte Stegi, als sie Patrick hinter sich gelassen hatten und zu den Umkleiden gingen. "Was denn?", fragte Tim vergnügt und hielt dem Blonden die Tür zur Umkleide auf. Patrick wusste natürlich, was Tim vorhatte und würde, wenn nötig, den Chef eine Weile in ein Gespräch verwickeln, falls dieser auf die Idee kommen sollte, nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Tim hatte Patrick per Whatsapp versprechen müssen, dass er alles wieder säubern und in Ordnung bringen würde. Ihnen kamen zwei Familien und eine über sechzig jährige Frau entgegen, die zum Ausgang gingen. Als Stegi in eine Kabine nahe des Ausgangs zusteuerte, hielt Tim ihn zurück und zog ihn weiter an das Ende des Ganges zu den letzten Kabinen. "Was?", fragte Stegi verwirrt. Doch der Braunhaarige sagte nichts und hielt seinem Freund die Tür der letzten und am weitesten vom Eingang entfernten Kabine auf.

Als Tim die Tür von innen verriegelte, zog Stegi bereits sein T-Shirt aus. Der Braunhaarige begutachtete den Körper des Anderen eingehend. Stegi sah ihn an. "Was wird das jetzt?". "Ich finde es echt witzig, dass du dachtest, wir würden wirklich schwimmen gehen", flüsterte Tim, nahm seine Handschellen, die er in seinem ständigen Repertoire hatte, aus seiner Tasche und fesselte Stegi damit kurzer Hand an die Kleiderstange, die quer über ihren Köpfen an der Wand befestigt war.

Stegi sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung an. "Was?". Tim zog den Gürtel aus Stegis Hose und hob ihn hoch. "Du wolltest doch deine Bestrafung, oder?". "Hier?", fragte der Blonde entgeistert. "Nicht so laut, Kleiner. Oder willst du, dass dich jemand hört?", murmelte Tim leise und fuhr mit dem Finger sanft über Stegis Lippen. "Hier ist doch keiner ", knurrte Stegi und zog an seinen Fesseln. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht befreien. Diese Handschellen hatten schon vielen Sexmarathons stand gehalten. Er konnte nicht fassen. Tims Kreativität hatte ein neues Level erreicht.

Allerdings hatte das auch seinen Reiz. "Willst du mir sagen, dass Patrick Bescheid weiß und dir deswegen so zugezwinkert hat?". Tim grinste und nickte. "Solange ich alles danach wieder in Ordnung bringe und du nicht zu laut stöhnst", meinte Tim. "Aber das letztere wird wohl schwierig werden, Kleiner, oder?". Der Braunhaarige strich mit dem Gürtel sanft über Stegis Brust, die sich rasch hob und senkte. "Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, mein Süßer", knurrte Tim dem Anderen leise ins Ohr.

Dieses Knurren. Stegi liebte es und sein Penis auch. Schon jetzt war es in seiner Hose wieder verdammt eng geworden. Tim hatte das mit einem einzigen Blick bemerkt und legte eine Hand an Stegis Taille. "Welche Frage denn, Schatz?", flüsterte der Blonde. Tim grinste und strich mit einem Finger an der Seite des Anderen auf und ab. Sofort bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, obwohl es in dem Gebäude nicht gerade kalt war. "Brauchst du eine Gedächtnisstütze?", fragte Tim mit gehobenen Brauen und strich mit dem Gürtel diesmal über Stegis Wange.

"Vielleicht kommt meine Erinnerung eher zurück, wenn du mir meine Hose ausziehst?", schlug der Blonde grinsend vor. "Das glaube ich nicht", knurrte Tim, stellte sich ganz nah vor seinen Freund und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Stegi erwiderte den Kuss sofort und stöhnte leicht, als Tim seine Lippen von denen des Anderen löste und damit über die Wange und den Hals des Blonden wanderte. Während er dort lange und intensiv an einer Stelle saugte, drückte er sich nah an Stegi, sodass ihre beiden Unterleibe kollidierten.

Der Blonde stöhnte leise auf. Gleichzeitig ließ Tim Stegis Gürtel sanft, aber bestimmt über dessen Hintern, der leider noch von seiner Hose verhüllt war, fetzen. Da sich hinter dem Blonden noch eine kleine Bank befand und dieser somit nicht an der Wand stand, hatte Tim hinder Stegi noch ausreichend Platz. Stegi schnurrte leicht. "So, jetzt sag mir nochmal, ob du das Eis gegessen hast", flüsterte Tim ganz nah an Stegis Ohr. "Vielleicht hab ich es gegessen, vielleicht auch nicht. Was wäre denn wenn?". "Dann", murmelte Tim und sah dem Blonden wieder ins Gesicht, der ihn voller Erwartung angrinste.

"Das wirst du sehen, Kleiner. Ich werde den Gürtel jedenfalls nicht so schnell aus der Hand legen." "Oh wie schrecklich", flüsterte Stegi und sah seinen Freund lüstern an. "Ja, es ist schrecklich", knurrte der Braunhaarige und ging auf die Knie, aber nicht um sich mit der Hose des Anderen zu beschäftigen. Da konnte er noch lange drauf warten. Er konnte die Erleichterung Stegis fast spüren, doch er ging nur auf die Knie, um die Schuhe des Blonden zu öffnen.

"Füße hoch!", befahl Tim, woraufhin Stegi nacheinander seine Füße hob. Jetzt war er barfuß. "Weißt du, was noch schrecklich ist?", fragte Tim den Faden wieder aufnehmend, nachdem er die Schuhe neben Stegis Tasche auf die Bank gelegt hatte. "Ich hatte so was Schönes mit dem Eis vor." Wieder schlug er mit einem kurzen Teil des Gürtelendes auf Stegis Hintern. Dieser keuchte wieder auf. "Was denn?", fragte er.

Bevor Tim antwortete, zog er sich langsam sein Shirt aus. Wieso hatte er das überhaupt noch angehabt? Seine Haare waren jetzt verstrubelt und hingen ihm etwas ins Gesicht, doch er wusste, dass Stegi darauf stand. Tim leckte sich die Lippen. "Ich wollte es eigentlich lasziv von dir runter lecken", murmelte er und küsste erneut den Hals des Anderen und leckte dann langsam über dessen Brust hinunter bis zu dessen Hosenbund.

Stegi keuchte leise auf. In seiner Hose war es mittlerweile sehr eng geworden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er bei der kleinsten Berührung seines Schritts kommen müssen. Nun hockte Tim wieder vor ihm und sah herausfordernd zu ihm hoch. Er strich über den Bund öffnete den ersten Knopf von Stegis Hose. Dieser streckte sich der Hand entgegen, die Tim aber sofort wieder wegzog. Er stand wieder auf. "Du hast aber leider diese Möglichkeit zunichte gemacht", sagte Tim leise.

"Ich hab das Eis nicht komplett gegessen", presste der Blonde hervor. "Ach." Tim hob die Brauen und lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Kabinenwand. Das würde ja noch interessant werden. "Und wo hast du das Eis? Und wieso hast du es nicht zurück in den Kühlschrank getan?". Er beschloss Stegi einen kleinen Teaser oder einen Gefallen, wie man es nennen will, zu geben und ließ seine Hand in dessen Hose verschwinden.

Für Stegi kam das komplett überraschend. Er keuchte auf und drückte sich der Hand entgegen, die sanft auf seinem Penis lag. "Wo hast du das Eis versteckt?", knurrte Tim ihm ins Ohr. Wieder packte er fest Stegis Penis. Dieser stöhnte auf. "Nicht so laut, mein Schatz. Man könnte dich hören."

Diebisches Vergnügen machte sich in Tim breit. Niemand konnte Stegi hören, außer Patrick vielleicht und dann auch nur wenn er ein Fledermausgehör hatte. Er hatte mit dem zwinkern vermittelt, dass außer den Besuchern, die ihnen entgegen gekommen waren, sich kein anderer mehr im Schwimmbad aufhielt. Kommunikation war also sehr wichtig. Stegi konnte so laut stöhnen wie er wollte und keiner würde ihn hören, aber Tim wäre nicht Tim, wenn er seinen Freund nicht bestrafen würde.

"Die Packung liegt im Keller!", presste der Blonde hervor. "Direkt auf der obersten Treppenstufe." Tim hob eine Braue. "Ja gut, da ist es wenigstens noch relativ kühl." "Und ich hab vielleicht nur ein Viertel von dem Eis gegessen, weil ich dich vermisst hab." Stegi krallte sich in seine Handschellen und stöhnte laut, als Tim seine Finger nur leicht in dessen Hose bewegte. "Du bist ja plötzlich so gesprächig", meinte Tim und zog seine Hand wieder aus Stegis Hose zurück.

"Ich hasse dich", murmelte Stegi und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Herzschlag klang in seinem Ohr so laut. Er wollte Tims Hand zurück in seiner Hose haben. "Du hättest doch auch was anderes essen können", flüsterte Tim und strich sanft mit dem Gürtel über Stegis Schritt. Stegi sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Flehen an und sagte nichts. "Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr, ob ich das Eis überhaupt noch dafür verwenden will, es von dir runter zu lecken."

Jetzt grinste Stegi. "Das wirst du." "Ach ja und wieso?", fragte Tim schelmisch und öffnete den zweiten Knopf an Stegis Hose. Dabei drückte er erneut seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Er zog ihn an der Taille an sich. Stegi war so erregt, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte und Tims Lippen machten ihn verrückt. Sie küssten sich lange und der Blonde spürte deutlich die Erektion des Anderen. Tim würde diese Schiene nicht mehr lange durchhalten können.

"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet", sagte der Braunhaarige streng und schlug seinem Freund wieder auf den Hintern, allerdings mit seiner Hand. Den Gürtel hatte er auf die Bank gelegt. Stegi sagte weiter hin nichts. Konnte der Sex bitte für immer so ablaufen? Er liebte es. Allerdings musste das nicht unbedingt im Schwimmbad sein. "Tu deine Hand zurück in meine Hose und ich sag dir alles, was du willst", knurrte Stegi. "Ich hätte jetzt aber doch lieber, dass du den Mund hältst", sagte Tim und zog dem Blonden die Hose herunter und zog sie ihm aus. Jetzt stand Stegi nur noch in Boxershorts da und sah den Braunhaarigen leicht verwirrt an. Dieser grinste und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. Mit der Anderen massierte er durch die Boxershorts Stegis Beule. Der Blonde drehte die Augen nach oben und drückte sich Tims Hand entgegen.

Tim merkte deutlich, wie Stegi es zu unterdrücken versuchte laut zu stöhnen. Doch schaffen würde er das auf gar keinen Fall. Der Braunhaarige massierte sehr unsanft die Beule und Stegis Kehle entwich ein dumpfes wimmern. So hatte Tim seinen Freund am liebsten. Komplett in seiner Lust gefangen. Der Blonde starrte den Braunhaarigen mit vor Erregung in Falten gelegte Stirn an und stand schlaff und momentan nur von den Handschellen aufrecht gehalten.

"Wenn du ganz brav bist und brav fragst, ob du kommen darfst, überlege ich mir das vielleicht", knurrte Tim. Stegi konnte natürlich immer noch nichts sagen, da Tims Hand auf seinem Mund lag. "Du willst nicht kommen?", fragte der Braunhaarige gespielt überrascht und zupfte am Bund der Boxershorts. Stegi sah ihn einfach nur an. Tim würde ihn jetzt noch nicht kommen lassen. Aber trotz allem würde der Blonde seinem Freund noch öfter das Eis weg essen. "Echt nicht? Das ist schade".

Er wollte eigentlich auch einfach nur noch Erlösung, doch Stegi zu teasen machte einfach viel mehr Spaß. "Du möchtest also wirklich nicht kommen?", flüsterte Tim und zog die Boxershorts nur ein ganz klein wenig nach unten. "Ich könnte jetzt viele Dinge mit dir anstellen." Seine Lippen waren direkt neben Stegis Ohr und seine freie Hand zog den letzten Rest Stoff langsam hinunter. "Ich könnte dich jetzt sofort nehmen." Das war eigentlich das, was Tim genau jetzt auch tun wollte, aber hatte er einmal die Selbstkontrolle verloren, war sie weg. Er musste jetzt noch die Ruhe bewahren.

"Und zwar so, dass dich Patrick da vorne meinen Namen schreien hören wird." Die Boxershorts fiel an Stegis vor Erregung zitternden Beinen zu Boden. Sanft griff Tim wieder den Penis und der Blonde stöhnte schwach auf. "Oder ich lasse dich hier stehen und hol mir erst mal selbst einen runter, wie wäre das?". Er ließ seine Hand langsam über den Penis wandern und trieb Stegi damit offenkundig in den Wahnsinn.

Tim war kurz davor die Hand von Stegis Mund zu nehmen, doch dann hatte er eine andere Idee. Der Blonde stand nicht ganz an der Bank, sodass Tim sich hinter ihn quetschen konnte. Dadurch, dass sie sich so nah waren, konnte Stegi die Erektion des Anderen an seinem Hintern spüren. Eigentlich war das hier Tims Lieblingsposition, Stegi von hinten zu nehmen, war das Schönste auf der Welt.

Der Braunhaarige hatte seinen Kopf auf Stegis Schulter gelegt, die eine Hand hatte Stegis Penis locker gegriffen, die Andere hielt dem Blonden immer noch den Mund zu. Stegi stöhnte laut auf, was durch Tim Hand erstickt wurde. Tim hielt es nicht mehr aus und begann sich langsam an dem Hintern des Blonden zu reiben. Es tat so gut.

Stegi stöhnte erneut auf und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Schulter seines Freundes. In diesem Moment hob ein Dröhnen an. Die Bauarbeiten waren nicht in diesem Teil des Schwimmbades und damit waren alle im Schwimmbad vertretenen Menschen anderweitig beschäftigt. "Du bist doch ein Mann deines Wortes, Stegi, oder?", flüsterte Tim und seufzte genüsslich auf. So nah an seinem Freund tat so gut.

"Du wolltest nicht kommen, also kommst du auch nicht", knurrte der Braunhaarige. Dieser Sadist. Stegi wusste genau, dass er es nicht schaffen würde Tims geübten Fingern zu widerstehen und das wusste Tim auch. Und jetzt rieb sich der Größere noch an ihm, was den Blonden komplett wahnsinnig machte. "Und wenn du doch kommen solltest, muss ich wohl den Gürtel wieder benutzen."

Der Gürtel würde Tims neues Lieblingsspielzeug werden und solange er nicht zu hart zuschlug, hatte Stegi auch Gefallen daran. Tims Hand wanderte um Stegis Penis schnell hoch und runter, sodass der Blonde laut auf keuchte. Der Blonde konnte es einfach nicht zurück halten, Tim hatte ihn zu sehr auf die Folter gespannt. Mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen kam er an die gegenüberliegende Kabinenwand. Tim nahm die Hand von seinem Mund und benutzte nun beide Hände, um Stegi in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

"Oh mein Gott, danke Tim", stöhnte der Blonde, während der Braunhaarige zärtlich in Stegis Hals biss. Sein Freund sollte eine Erinnerung an diesen besonderen Sex haben. "Ich hab dir eigentlich gesagt, dass du nicht kommen sollst", flüsterte Tim und massierte weiter den Penis des Anderen mit beiden Händen.

Der Braunhaarige war selbst kurz davor in seiner Hose zu kommen. Er war so verdammt erregt und die ständige Reibung mit Stegi machte das noch schlimmer. Er musste sie sofort los werden. "Verzeihst du mir, Tim?", fragte der Blonde stöhnend. "Nur, wenn du es schaffst, nicht nochmal zu kommen." Für den Moment war es egal, dass sie eine riesige Sauerei fabrizierten. Sauber machen konnte man später wunderbar.

In diesem Moment erfüllte dumpfes Getöse die Luft. Die Bauarbeiten hatten begonnen. Zum Glück in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schwimmbades. Spätestens jetzt waren sie ungestört. Stegi verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass er Angst hatte die Kleiderstande abzureißen. Tim war einfach so gut. Seine schnellen Bewegungen der Hände trieben ihn wieder in den Wahnsinn. Tims Geknurrtes "Nicht kommen" kam zu spät.

Sofort ließ der Braunhaarige von ihm ab und quetschte sich wieder hinter ihm hervor. "War das schon alles?", fragte Stegi provozierend und grinste ihn schwach an. "Oh nein", knurrte Tim und befreite den Blonden von seinen Fesseln. Allerdings nur, um ihm die Handschellen auf dem Rücken anzulegen. "Du hast was wieder gut zu machen." Ohne Umschweife öffnete Tim wieder die Kabine zum Gang und schubste den Blonden sanft nach draußen.

"Was ist, wenn uns jemand sieht?". Stegi sah beunruhigt den Gang entlang. "Jetzt ist keiner mehr hier, Kleiner. Und wenn schon, Adrenalin." Schnell zog Tim sich die Hose und Boxershorts aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Stegi schon in die Knie gegangen. Wie bereits erwähnt, wenn Stegi geschickt war, dann mit seiner Zunge. Da er seine gefesselten Hände nicht benutzen konnte, ging es ja nicht anders.

"Oh mein Gott." Tims Fingernägel kratzten über die Wand. Stegi leckte lasziv mehrfach ausgiebig über den Schafft. Der Braunhaarige war die ganze Zeit schon so sehr erregt gewesen, dass er nun mit aller Kraft versuchte den Orgasmus heraus zu zögern, um Stegis Zunge zu genießen, aber der Blonde war einfach zu gut. Genüsslich leckte er über die Spitze und sah dabei provozierend Tim in die Augen, dessen Erregung sich mit Erleichterung vermischte, als er in Stegis Mund kam. Dieser schluckte alles, ganz einfach war das nicht, aber das Leben war ja bekanntermaßen kein Zuckerschlecken.

Tim stand schwer atmend an der Wand und hatte noch die Finger in Stegis Haaren vergraben. "Wars gut genug, Schatz?", fragte der Blonde grinsend und stand auf. Der Braunhaarige grinste lüstern. "Gut ist gar kein Ausdruck. Deine Zunge macht alles besser." Jetzt drückte Tim den Blonden wieder gegen die Wand. "Versprich mir eins", knurrte der Größere und griff nach Stegis immer noch immens steifen und erigierten Penis. Der Kleinere sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und keuchte genüsslich auf. "Ich will, dass diese Bauarbeiter, wo immer die im Gebäude auch sind, wissen wie ich heiße, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Stegi grinste ihn an. "Dann gib dir Mühe." Als Antwort verengte Tim nur die Augen. "Umdrehen, befahl er." Dann begab er sich zu seiner Tasche und zog Gleitgel daraus hervor. Wie Handschellen gehörte auch das zu seinem ständigen Repertoire. Stegi seufzte genüsslich, als Tim dessen mit Gleitgel bedeckten Penis an seinem Eingang rieb. "Bücken", knurrte der Braunhaarige, was der Kleinere auch sofort tat.

Stegi verkrampfte sich, als Tim in ihn eindrang. Dieser wartete kurz bis er sich etwas in seinem Freund bewegte und es dauerte nicht lange bis Stegi von selbst ungeduldig mit seinem Hintern zurück stieß. Tim grinste, griff die gefesselten Handgelenke des Anderen und stieß einmal hart in ihn. Stegi stöhnte auf. "Weiter!", flehte er. "Wenn du brav bitte sagst?", sagte Tim, doch der Kleinere konnte das Wort nicht mit den Lippen formen, denn der Braunhaarige hatte bereits angefangen in schnellem Rhythmus in ihn zu stoßen.

Alles in Stegi kribbelte, ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Tim drang immer tiefer. "Schneller!", schaffte es der Blonde gerade so zu stöhnen. Tim kam der Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach. Er konnte sich kaum mehr zurück halten.  
Ein Bauarbeiter horchte auf und stützte sich auf seine Schaufel. Hatte er da gerade jemanden schreien gehört? Er runzelte die Stirn. Ach, das hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet.


End file.
